Vuelve conmigo
by Aankaa
Summary: Pasaron casi ocho años desde que se considera a Lucy muerta... Sin embargo, Natsu continua buscando información sobre el Gremio que la mato y juro acabar con ellos. ¿Qué sucede cuando vea que Lucy pertenece a ese Gremio? Y además la hija de ambos también esta ahí, pero nunca la conoció. Los dragones regresan al mundo, pero no significan el verdadero peligro. ¿Qué más hay aquí? NaLu
1. Calma antes de la tormenta

¡Yo, aquí! \*o*/  
Vooolví, esta vez con un nuevo Fic que espero que les guste n.n

No tengo mucha presentación o.o  
Aaasí que lean y se enteraran de que va la historia enseguida xD Aunque ya tendrán idea por el resumen~

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

"Pensamientos"

_Diálogo_

... (Cambio de escenario)

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Calma antes de la tormenta**

El mago de fuego observaba atónito la escena delante de él, le resultaba incomprensible, imposible... ¿Cómo era que esas personas estaban ahí? Y además juntas, como si se conocieran desde hacia tiempo. Se sentía observado por tres pares de ojos y es que así era.

_-Lucy... Igneel..._ -susurro los nombres de dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, mientras que no lograba comprender que hacia ese chico rubio allí- _¿Sting...?_

Ninguno de ellos respondió, simplemente lo observaron comprendiendo la confusión del muchacho, era normal luego de todo lo que había pasado. Sting sonreía altaneramente, el entendía todo mientras que le gustaba ver a ese mago que tanto admiraba en el pasado sin entender nada de lo que sucedía ahí. El gran dragón de fuego lo miraba con ojos nostálgicos, era increíble como esos ojos transmitían tanto sin simular ningún gesto en su cara. Y Lucy... Ella lo miraba dulcemente, sintiendo algo de tristeza y pena, cosa que noto Natsu. ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¡Por favor, hacia más de siete años que no la veía! Y para colmo la creía muerta.

_-¿Cómo...? N-no lo entiendo... Tú..._ -no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse.

Quería entenderlo, quería saber como es que Lucy estaba viva ahí, delante de él sonriendole. Quería saber como es que conocía a Igneel, la historia detrás de eso. Y porque el rubio estaba con ellos... Eso le causo rabia. ¿Por qué era ese tipo y no él? No era su lugar, se lo había robado a él. Debería ser quien estuviera parado junto a su padre y la chica a la que no pudo volver a expresar sus sentimientos una vez más, cuanto la amaba. Deseo sacarlo de un golpe y tomar su lugar, pero ahora estaba paralizado, no comprendía nada.

_-Natsu-san se ve confundido_ -se mofo el rubio viéndolo divertido, pero el mencionado no veía el lado gracioso.

_-Es normal_ -defendió el dragón rojo a su hijo. Su voz... Hacia 21 años que no lo escuchaba, un montón de recuerdos llegaron de repente a su mente haciendo que se sintiera débil, como el niño que era antes.

Pero aun había una voz que deseaba escuchar, esa que lo hacia sentir tranquilo antes, de esa chica que con sólo una sonrisa le alegraba el día. La miro y ella no había cambiado la expresión, pero esa no era la sonrisa que deseaba ver, era una triste mientras que él quería la alegre de siempre, quería a su Lucy de vuelta.

_-¿Hm? Ya viene_ -comento Sting mirando el cielo que se nublaba de una forma rápida y anormal.

_-Lucy_ -la llamo Igneel, a lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza levemente- _ten cuidado._

¿Cuidado? ¿De qué? ¿Qué pasaba? Cada vez estaba más confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas y buscaba una explicación a todo aquello. Abrió su boca para exigir más información, una explicación o la promesa de que le darían una, pero quedo callado al ver que la sonrisa de Lucy cambiaba, ahora era más tierna y dulce.

_-Tranquilo Natsu_ -y así lo hizo, repentinamente una inusual calma lo lleno, tan sólo por escucharla a ella diciéndole eso. Repetidas veces había recordado su voz, pero era totalmente errónea a lo que escuchaba, sonaba mucho más hermosa, no sabia si era por el tiempo que había pasado o ella había cambiado su timbre de voz, pero conseguía el mismo efecto que años atrás.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo no andaba bien, su mirada se notaba triste todavía... Quería abrazarla y reconfortarla de lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo mal. Lucy extendió sus brazos hacia el muchacho como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos y pronto los dos se encontraron en un abrazo. Fue tranquilizador, apretó un poco más a Lucy contra él, no deseaba volver a soltarla nunca más, siempre la tendría a su lado ahora. Ella devolvió el gesto y lo apretó algo más, en ese momento podría jurar que una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos. Luego de más de 21 años... Por fin podía volver a verla, escucharla, tocarla y oler ese aroma que tanto lo cautivaba desde siempre. Sin embargo algo arruino el momento...

_-Mátalo ya_ -una voz sonó en todo el lugar, era de ultratumba y nadie podía asegurar de donde salia. Sonaba de la tierra misma o... ¿El cielo?

_-Llego_ -menciono Sting que había estado observando la escena sin decir nada o mostrar expresiones. Igneel a su lado hacia lo mismo.

_-¿Qu...?_ -pero Natsu no logro acabar de hablar, sintió un golpe en la nuca- _Lucy..._

Poco a poco su visión se fue nublando y acabo por caer en brazos de su enamorada, era una situación irónica, la que solía acabar en esa posición era ella y por culpa de alguien más, no un golpe que él mismo le diera.

_-Natsu... Fairy Tail..._ -susurro al oído del muchacho, nadie más podía oírla, excepto esa voz que antes había hablado. Al Dragon Slayer se le paralizo el corazón al escuchar las palabras de la maga- _yo sólo... Lo odio..._

En esa situación lo primero que hizo el muchacho fue repetir las palabras de la chica en su mente sin las pausas que ella hizo. "Natsu. Fairy Tail, yo sólo lo odio." Así sería la frase, pero no entendía porque. ¿Cómo podía Lucy odiar a Fairy Tail? Ese Gremio que tanto amo en el pasado, así como a sus miembros.

_-Lucy... Te amo..._ -lo había dicho, por fin. Luego de tanto tiempo y creer que jamás podría ser capaz de hacerlo lo consiguió y le daba igual la situación en la que se encontraban, que a ella se le estuviera ordenando matarlo o que hubiera dicho aquello... No estaba molesto con ella, sino con quien le ordenaba hacer eso. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacer que Lucy hiciera ese tipo de cosas? Habían manchado su alma... Si pudiera moverse lo molería a golpes, pero no pudo ser así. Murmuro una vez más el nombre de la chica antes de que un segundo golpe lo dejara completamente desmayado.

_-Mátalo_ -volvió a hablar la voz de ultratumba.

La chica saco una espada que llevaba en la cintura y apunto al Dragneel. Escucho lo que le había dicho y esas palabras hicieron eco en su corazón, por un momento sintió que se rompería en pedazos ahí mismo, pero debía cumplir con lo que debía hacer, no demostró la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. "Yo también." Pensó solamente. Demoro unos segundos mientras era observada por seis ojos, si, seis porque aquella voz finalmente se mostró con la apariencia de un hombre adulto. Lo veía desmayado y tan inofensivo... Le pesaba en el corazón, ella lo quería y mucho, incluso seguía enamorada de él pero esos sentimientos ahora eran prohibidos, ella no los merecía luego de tantas cosas horribles que había hecho. "Perdóname Natsu." Y la espada hizo su movimiento...

...

Hace 7 año y 9 meses

_-¡Oe, Lucy! ¡Vamos a una misión!_ -la llamaba su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa.

_-¡Sip!_ -respondió ella yendo a su lado, creía que no podía negarle nada cuando le sonreía así.

Hace unos meses Lucy comenzó a sentir que quería al mago de fuego como algo más que simples amigos, al principio pensó que era porque su lazo con Natsu se volvía cada vez más estrecho y no estaba tan lejos de eso. Poco a poco comenzó a confundirse sobre lo que sentía, cada vez que lo tenia cerca se ponía más nerviosa, se avergonzaba cuando la abrazaba o sonreía, y cuando quiso darse cuenta buscaba la forma de arreglarse para verse mejor para él... Un día lo hablo con Mira, que al verla en la barra tan callada le pregunto que le sucedía. Luego de explicarle su situación la respuesta de la Strauss la dejo totalmente roja. "Lucy, es obvio lo que te pasa, me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta aun, todo el Gremio ya lo hizo. Bueno, menos Natsu... Estas enamorada." Al principio lo negó, no aceptaba haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo pero a medida que fueron pasando los días se dio cuenta de que así era... Lo que no sabia era que el mago correspondía sus sentimientos.

_-Are, are. Chicos. ¿No acaban de volver de una misión?_ -se metió Mira mirando picaramente a la maga celestial con su típica sonrisa.

_-Si, pero fuimos con Erza, Wendy y el idiota de Gray_ -comento con cierto tono de queja el Dragon Slayer.

_-¿Irán solos?_ -preguntaba a propósito, ella misma le había dado la idea a Natsu.

_-Si a Lucy no le molesta_ -miro a la maga esperando que la respuesta fuera que no había problema.

_-Cl-aro..._ -respondió un poco dudosa luego de que Mira le guiñara un ojo incitándola a aceptar.

_-¡Bien! Entonces si iremos solos_ -esa sonrisa volvió a adornar el rostro del hijo de Igneel- _a ver... ¿Qué tal esta? Capturar a tres magos que están... ¿Creando hechizos? ¿Qué clase de petición es esta?_

_-Serán hechizos oscuros o algo_ -intento buscar una razón Lucy mientras también leía el cartel- _¿¡3.000.000 de Jewels!?_

_-¿Huh? ¡Deben ser fuertes!_ -grito emocionado el mago de cabello rosa.

_-Uhh... ¿Qué tal si escogemos otra?_ -propuso la rubia indecisa, veía algo muy extraño en que pagaran esa suma de dinero por tres magos creando hechizos.

_-¿Por qué? ¡Esta es perfecta!_ -alegre encendió uno de sus puños en llamas- _voy a prepararme. ¡Estoy encendido!_

Y sin decir nada más salio corriendo del lugar. Mira se acerco a Lucy un poco más y le sonrió tiernamente.

_-¿Lo tenias planeado verdad?_ -pregunto Lucy deduciendo lo que había pasado.

_-¿Yo? Jamás_ -y con una pequeña risita volvió a la barra para arreglar algunos vasos y botellas.

"Gracias, Mira-san." No pudo evitar pensar eso, era el momento perfecto para decirle a Natsu lo que sentía, pero lo haría al final de la misión, cuando todo acabara.

...

_-Natsuu~ ¿Por qué no me llevas?_ -se quejaba un felino azul volando alrededor de su mejor amigo casi padre.

_-Porque hay algo que tengo que decirle a Lucy_ -dijo a regañadientes el mago de fuego mientras acomodaba un par de cosas más en la mochila que llevaría a la misión, suponía que tardarían pocos días así que no llevaba mucha cosa.

_-¿A Lucy? ¡Natsu vas a confesarte!_ -iba de un lado a otro gritando de la alegría- _¡Ya era hora! ¡Si que eres lento Natsu! ¡Por fin van a estar juntos! ¡Aye, sir!_

_-Happy..._ -Natsu mostraba un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y sin mirar a su amigo busco hacerlo callar- _no es para tanto, además no se de donde sacas que vamos a estar juntos._

_-¿No vas a pedirle que sea tu novia?_ -de repente algo de desilusión apareció en la mirada del gato. ¿De qué servía que se confesara si no iban a estar juntos?

_-..._ -quedo pensativo un momento, se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía pero nunca que pasaría después de eso, suponía que era era una buen opción- _tal vez, pero no sé si Lucy aceptaría..._

_-¡Claro que aceptara!_ -decía Happy muy seguro de ello- _¡Ella también esta enamorada de ti!_

Con ese pensamiento que le metió el gato en la cabeza, continuo con lo que hacia sin decir nada más, porque no sabia que. Happy por su parte continuaba volando por el lugar soñando con el momento en que volvieran ambos de la misión, de la mano y declarando que ya eran pareja.

_-Hmm... Creo que ya acabe_ -declaro para si mismo Natsu luego de unos cuantos minutos más- saldré un rato.

_-Pero ya esta anocheciendo_ -le aviso Happy por si el despistado de su amigo no lo había notado.

_-Neh, no importa_ -comento saliendo de la casa antes de que el pequeño exceed pudiera agregar algo más.

_-Se va a ver a Lucy~_ -canturreo el felino con una sonrisa- _se gusssstan~_

...

La noche era fría, algo poco usual en esa época del año. Pero al mago de fuego parecía no afectarle, el frío era algo de lo que no tenia que preocuparse gracias a su magia, aunque no la estaba utilizando. Levanto la vista para poder observar la ventana abierta de la casa de Lucy, nunca aprendía, más de una vez le había dicho que por allí podría entrar cualquier persona pero nada... Continuaba dejandola abierta, le agradaba pensar que era para él, para que pudiera entrar libremente. "Deja de fantasear Natsu." Se dijo a si mismo mentalmente para luego de un sato, ingresar a la habitación de la chica.

No la vio por ahí, pero escucho unos ruidos del baño, seguramente no tardaría en salir. Se acostó escondido entre las sabanas y espero a que ella volviera, la asustaría un poco. Pasaron varios minutos y a Natsu se le comenzaron a ir las ganas de asustarla gracias a la demora, hasta que finalmente quedo entre dormido y despierto, escuchaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor pero estaba adormilado.

_-Hm... Todavía tengo frío... Creo que me pondré alguna manta más para dormir_ -hablaba sola la maga celestial a la misma vez que caminaba a su armario para buscar algún abrigo extra para esa noche- _¡Aquí esta!_ -dijo victoriosa al encontrar lo que buscaba.

Camino hacia su cama y corrió un poco las sabanas que ya estaban en ella, descubriendo a un "dormido" Natsu. Lo miro un momento, inconscientemente se sonrojo al verlo ahí, tan cómodo que parecía que ella lo había invitado. Suspiro y sonrió levemente, tiempo atrás lo hubiese sacado de un golpe, seguramente su típica patada, pero ahora solamente lo miro un momento y se sentó junto a él.

_-Se ve lindo así..._ -susurro pensando que estaba del todo dormido y no la escuchaba- _cuando acabe la misión te diré algo muy importante. ¿Si? Ojala no acabe mal..._

Se recostó olvidando la manta que había sacado para ponerse, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Natsu era suficiente para olvidar el frío que hacia esa noche. Se giro para mirar al mago y cerro los ojos, de repente escucho una especie de suspiro propio de alguien dormido.

_-Lucy..._ -lo miro sorprendida. ¿La llamaba en sueños? O al menos eso parecía, en realidad de dormido no tenia nada, pero le pareció una buena oportunidad de decir algo- _te a..._ -se le paralizo el corazón, roja como un tomate- _...mo._

_-Natsu..._ -murmuro su nombre mientras extendía una mano a su mejilla y volvía a cerrar los ojos- _yo también..._

Y se durmieron así, en esa misma posición y con una sonrisa interna cada uno. A la mañana siguiente despertaron abrazados, aunque eso si había sido sin querer. Lucy fue la primera en despertar, pero no tenia ganas de abandonar esa pose ni la cama, se sentía tan cómoda... Un rato más tarde despertó Natsu, encontrándose con una cabellera rubia en la cara haciendo que de repente todo lo sucedido esa noche llegara a su mente y sin que lo notara un adorable sonrojo llenara sus mejillas.

_-¿Lucy?_ -la llamo para verificar si estaba dormida y aun tenia oportunidad de salir de la casa sin ser descubierto.

_-Buenos días_ -saludo la chica levantando la vista hacia él con una leve sonrisa- _¿Qué hacías en mi cama?_

_-Etto... Yo... Quería asustarte pero me aburrí_ -explico intentando pasar por alto la parte en que había escuchado lo de ella y él "hablo dormido".

_-Hmm... ¿Sabías que hablas dormido?_ -le pregunto incitándolo al tema que había evitado, no le gustaba mentirle...

_-¿E-en serio? No tenia idea_ -bueno, no era mentir del todo sin embargo le pareció la mejor oportunidad, no podía esperar al final de la misión- _Lucy... Ayer yo no, yo no estaba dormido._

_-..._ -"¿¡Qué!? Pero, pero... Él dijo que me amaba, entonces... ¿Lo dijo consciente? ¡Waa! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" No sabia que responder, en su cabeza comenzó a formarse un lío entre muchas cosas principalmente el hecho de que Natsu hablo a propósito y ahora estaba mirándola en espera de una respuesta- _e-entonces... Eh..._

_-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir al final de la misión?_ -pregunto directamente para buscar otro tema antes del principal, a él también le incomodaba hablar de aquello. Y para colmo todavía la tenia un poco abrazada- _no quiero esperar a terminarla, puede demorar días y días._

_-Eso... ¡No era nada!_ -contesto sonrojada y tapándose con una sabana toda la cabeza.

_-¿Huh?_ -levanto las sabanas igualmente y se cubrió con ellas, quedando ambos debajo y pudiendo verse claramente- _algo sera si te pones así... Vamos, Lucy, dime._

_-¡No! Era una tontería_ -sacudió la cabeza notablemente y levanto la vista para ver a los ojos al chico.

_-¿Si? ¿Cómo lo que me dijiste ayer?_ -sonrió traviesamente viendo como la rubia se iba poniendo roja- _algo como que tú también me a..._

_-¡Shh!_ -le tapo la boca con las manos, sentía que ni las paredes debían volver a escuchar eso o se burlarían como estaba a punto de hacer Natsu.

_-Hmm... Hmm..._ -agarro las muñecas de Lucy y no necesito hacer casi fuerza para apartarlas, aunque ella tampoco opuso resistencia- _que también me amas_ -termino de decir.

_-Yo..._ -¿Qué hacia ahora? Él se veía feliz con eso, sonreía de una forma más alegre de lo usual, aunque también se veía más travieso- _¿¡Y tú por qué hablas haciéndote el dormido!?_ -fue la única escapatoria que encontró en ese momento.

_-Porque no quería esperar para decirlo y si lo hacia dormido al menos podía escuchar tu reacción y saber si te lo debía decir directamente_ -le respondió de la forma más sincera que pudo, mirándola a los ojos sabiendo que ella no reaccionaría mal, al menos no de verdad.

_-Y... ¿Crees que lo debías decir directamente?_ -pregunto mirando hacia otro lado, a las sabanas pues aun las tenían encima.

_-¡Sip! Porque ya escuche tu respuesta_ -rió victorioso y feliz de no haber intentado asustarla, sino las cosas no se hubieran dado así. "¡Bien Natsu! No metiste la pata."

_-Hmp_ -cerro los ojos un instante, recordando como se había delatado a si misma esa noche, pero sonreía por eso.

_-Lucy_ -escucho que la llamaba mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, provocando que abriera los ojos y se encontrara con una expresión seria del pelirosa- _te amo._

_-Natsu..._ -se sorprendió de la seriedad con la que se lo decía, hablaba en serio y eso la hizo sonreír- _yo también te amo._

Ambos rieron por la felicidad y tranquilidad de poder haberlo dicho en voz alta y seguros de que el otro los escucharía y correspondería. Se abrazaron y juntaron sus frentes a la par que se miraban a los ojos, no imaginaban que se encontrarían en esa situación... Hasta hacia un rato, pensaban que esa mañana sería como cualquier otra y nada nuevo sucedería, sorpresa cuando tomo un giro inesperado y ahora se encontraban ahí, habiéndose declarado y abrazados. Poco a poco Natsu acorto los centímetros que separaban sus labios de los de Lucy, hasta que se formo un beso que fue correspondido.

...

_-Mira-san. ¿Ha visto a Gray-sama?_ -preguntaba la maga de agua mirando a su alrededor en vez de a la Strauss.

_-Sip, esta por allí_ -señalo un punto donde entre varias personas se podía ver un pelinegro en bóxer.

_-¡Gracias Mira-san! Nos vemos luego_ -se despidió y fue casi corriendo a donde se encontraba el mago de hielo.

Estaban en una mesa, allí se encontraban: Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Gajeel y Lisanna. Al parecer discutían sobre una apuesta o algo así, Juvia quedo junto al Fullbuster escuchando un poco para ver de que se trataba la conversación.

_-...así que no creo que suceda_ -acababa de hablar Cana volviendo a tomar su barril de cerveza.

_-¡Pero si se ven super lindos juntos!_ -contradecía Levy emocionada y con brillo en los ojos.

_-Ese cabeza hueca es idiota pero no creo que tanto como para no darse cuenta_ -agregaba Gray cruzado de brazos y pensando si su amigo podía llegar a ser tan despistado.

_-¡Salamander nunca lo dirá, es demasiado orgulloso!_ -sentenció Gajeel golpeando la mesa con un puño.

_-Eso me suena a alguien más..._ -decía Erza mirando al Dragon Slayer de Hierro y a Levy sin ningún disimulo.

_-¡Erza!_ -se quejo Levy sonrojada.

_-Tsk..._ -miro hacia otro lado Gajeel, sin negar nada.

_-¿De qué hablan?_ -pregunto de una vez Juvia viendo que no acababa de aclararse el tema.

_-De si Natsu y Lucy estarán juntos_ -le respondió Gray girándose hacia ella.

_-¿J-juntos? ¿Novios?_ -esa palabra ponía nerviosa a Juvia, siendo que ella quisiera estar de novia... Con Gray. Y eso no era noticia, excepto para el mago que era tan despistado que parecía no notarlo.

_-Natsu-san y Lucy-san son muy unidos_ -comentaba Wendy en voz algo baja y sonriendo.

_-¿Y si son novios en secreto?_ -enseguida la imaginación de Juvia hizo presencia.

_-¡Y en realidad no se van a una misión sino que a una cita romántica_ -Erza... Justo Erza la secundo en su divagación y terminaron hablando sobre las posibilidades entre ellas.

_-¿Tú que opinas Lisanna-san?_ -le pregunto Wendy a la albina viendo que las otras dos magas continuaban con su sueño hablado.

_-Opino que... Natsu ha crecido mucho_ -respondió sonriendo dulcemente y recordando el pasado- _¿Sabes? De pequeña decía que yo sería su esposa cuando creciéramos._

_-Lisanna-san... ¿Te gusta Natsu-san?_ -la pequeña maga de viento tuvo un ligero susto al pensar que habían estado hablando todas esas cosas delante de ella y quizás la estuvieran lastimando.

_-No_ -negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía aun más- _debo admitir que antes si lo estaba y creía que duraría siempre, incluso cuando volví de Edoras creía que todavía estaba enamorada de Natsu pero... Me di cuenta que no es así, lo quiero mucho es obvio pero como un amigo. Natsu es fácil de querer. ¿No crees Wendy?_

_-¿Huh?_ -la muchacha lo pensó tan sólo un instante, recordando lo rápido que se había encariñado con el mago de fuego y entendió perfectamente a Lisanna- _¡Si!_

_-Bien entonces_ -interrumpió Cana todas las conversaciones- _Gajeel y yo apostamos a que no estarán juntos gracias al idiota de Natsu. Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy... ¿Ustedes que dicen Juvia, Lisanna?_ -pregunto a ambas y al recibir un alegre "Si lo estarán" por parte de ambas a coro las agrego- _Juvia y Lisanna apuestan a que si. Ya veremos que sucede._

Paso un rato mientras conversaban y se formaban las típicas peleas en el Gremio, ya a esas horas de la mañana. A Gray comenzó a hacersele extraño que todavía no llegaran sus amigos, Mira les había dicho que irían a una misión pero siempre antes de marcharse pasaban por el Gremio para asegurarla y avisar que ya se iban. No paso mucho más hasta que vieron dos figuras acercarse que pudieron identificar como Lucy y Natsu, él con una mochila en la espalda. Entraron caminando tranquilamente al edificio y con una extraña sonrisa en sus rostros.

_-¡Hola chicos!_ -saludo Natsu en un grito para anunciar su llegada.

_-Buenos días a todos_ -saludo por su parte Lucy dirigiéndose a la barra.

_-Hola Lucy, te ves muy contenta hoy. ¿Paso algo?_ -pregunto Mira sonriendo como siempre y dejando a un lado el vaso que acababa de secar.

_-Hmm... Algo así_ -Lucy creía que ese día se iba a sonrojar muchas veces, en ese momento volvía a pasarle y no estaba segura de querer contar todo ya.

_-¿Qué, qué?_ -insistió la maga con una picara sonrisa.

_-¡Kyaaa!_ -se escucho una voz emocionada haciendo que casi todos se giraran hacia ella, viendo a Lisanna saltarle al cuello a Natsu- _¡Ya era hora! ¿Lo vieron? ¡Ganamos! ¿Dónde esta Lucy?_

_-Cálmate Lisanna, era algo que sabíamos que sucedería_ -hablaba Erza tranquila pero con una sonrisa y mirando a Natsu, ignorando que la albina fuera corriendo a donde estaba la rubia- _felicidades, cuídala mucho porque si acaba lastimada por tu culpa..._ -los ojos se ensombrecieron dando una indirecta muy directa.

_-S-si..._ -trago pesado Natsu.

_-Lo hiciste bien cabeza tostada_ -felicito a su manera el mago de hielo.

Y así varios más se acercaban al Dragneel dándole palmadas en la espalda y felicitándolo por haber dicho todo de una buena vez. ¡Pero si habían algunos que lo habían notado incluso antes que él! Miro a donde estaba Lucy y vio como era abrazada por Lisanna y Mira estaba con ojos soñadores, a su alrededor también estaban Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Bisca con su pequeña hija Asuka y Cana admitiendo que había perdido.

_-¡Que lindos! Y hoy justo se van de misión, no puede ser más perfecto_ -continuaba Lisanna.

_-¡Felicidades Lu-chan!_ -la abrazaba esta vez Levy- _ojala Gajeel se decidiera también_ -agrego poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_-Seguro que lo hará pronto Levy-chan_ -la animo la rubia, sabia que Gajeel era demasiado testarudo pero a su manera demostraba sus sentimientos.

_-Mucha suerte Lucy-san_ -le deseo Wendy con una tierna sonrisa.

_-¡Ey, chicas!_ -apareció Natsu con las manos detrás de la nuca ignorando por completo que detrás de él todo el mundo miraba la escena, pero no pudo ignorar que las chicas lo miraran a él y Lucy como si esperaran que pasara algo- _¿Han visto a Happy?_ -tenían ganas de caerse de espaldas. ¿Eso? ¿¡Eso!?

_-No, no ha venido todavía_ -respondió Mira viendo que las otras no pensaban responder y Lucy no tenia ni idea.

_-Charle tampoco vino..._ -comento Wendy algo pensativa.

_-¿Eh? ¿Sera que esos dos...?_ -Bisca era la que esta vez imaginaba a los dos gatitos enamorados.

_-Uh... Juvia no puede... Juvia no puede..._ -sobre una pared cercana la maga de agua pasaba el dedo indice formando círculos.

_-¿Juvia no puede qué?_ -interrogo Cana ya que la chica se le hacia muy tierna.

_-¡Juvia no puede hacer que Gray-sama se fije en ella!_ -dijo por fin, sólo que... Se fue corriendo a quien sabe donde nada más decirlo.

_-¡En fin! ¿Vamos ya, Lucy?_ -le pregunto Natsu con una gran sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano a la maga.

_-¡Claro!_ -respondió ella tomando al chico y tratando de pasar por alto que las chicas los miraran curiosas a más no poder- _¡Nos vemos en unos días, cuídense!_

_-¡Adiós, Lu-chan!_ -se despedía Levy junto a las demás.

Ambos salieron del Gremio con la mochila que era de Lucy, debían ir a la casa de Natsu a buscar la de él ya que se la había dejado allí y no habían pasado esa mañana para recogerla. En las puertas del Gremio estaban todos amontonados estaban amontonados observándolos alejarse. Erza los veía con cierto tono de anhelo en la mirada, algunos sabían que por Jellal. Juvia se podía diferenciar mordiendo un pañuelo desesperada por saber como había hecho Lucy pero a la vez feliz por su amiga, estaba detrás de Gray quien sólo miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Mira y Lisanna se secaban las lágrimas (Exagerando obvio) de felicidad y sonreían porque hubieran dado ese paso. Gajeel miraba de reojo a la "enana" como el solía decirle con los brazos cruzados, pensativo en algo y Levy por su parte sonreía abiertamente por su amiga. Wendy hablaba con Romeo sobre lo genial que era que Lucy y Natsu estuvieran juntos, aunque Romeo se asusto pensando que Natsu dejaría de armar las peleas de siempre... Cana con una botella en la mano se lamentaba por todo el dinero que debería pagar, pero estaba feliz de tener que hacerlo si era por la chica que tanto la había ayudado. "Para la próxima antes de apostar leo las cartas." Pensó la maga. Laxus y el resto de su equipo excepto Evergreen se habían quedado algo apartados comentando la situación tan sólo. Y la chica, Evergeen estaba discutiendo y golpeando a Elfman que repetía "¡Es de hombres tener novia!" o "¡Es de hombres declararse!" cosa que ponía a la maga más histérica de lo normal con él.

Bisca y Alzack recordaban cuando habían comenzado a salir mientras sostenían a su hija Asuka en brazos, preguntándose si esos dos acabarían de la misma manera. Y así todos los demás participaban en la escena, Reedus pintando la situación para guardarla en la memoria.

_-Todos se emocionaron mucho cuando lo dijiste. ¿Verdad?_ -le comentaba Lucy a su ahora novio.

_-Supongo que todos lo estaban esperando_ -respondió mirando hacia atrás para observar a lo lejos un montón de personas.

_-¿Sería tan obvio?_ -se preguntaba a si misma la rubia.

_-Bueno... Si no lo era antes ahora si lo sera_ -contestaba antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios y empezar a correr- _¡El que llegue último se queda sin cena!_

Iniciaron una carrera que gracias a Virgo, gano Lucy. A Natsu le pareció trampa pero lo dejo pasar pensando que la chica no lo dejaría sin cenar, menos durante una misión. Recogieron las cosas en casa de Natsu y se marcharon a la estación de trenes para desgracia del mago de fuego. Tardaron unas horas en llegar al lugar, no parecía nada terrorífico ni que hubiera un grupo oscuro allí, pero las apariencias engañan y no tenían ni idea de que las sonrisas y alegría que tenían... Desaparecerían en menos de lo que podían llegar a imaginar...

* * *

¡Chan, chan, chan...!  
¿Les gusto? Hmm... Más o menos tengo la idea de como va a desarrollarse la historia~ Aunque eso puede cambiar depende lo que decidan en algunos aspectos (Por ahora no tengo qué preguntarles, pero más adelante seguramente lo haga x3)

Aaaahora, una cosa para que no se entreveren cuando lean, a menos que ponga algo como en este cap. que diga "Hace 7 años y 9 meses" la historia sigue transcurriendo en el último punto nombrado, osea que en el siguiente capítulo sigue sucediendo en esa fecha hasta que aclare lo contrario =P

Y, hmm... Bueno al principio pensaba hacer que Natsu y Lucy nunca se hubiesen declarado, pero me pareció más lindo así para lo que vendrá luego (/.\) Además de esta forma podre agregarle una cositaa~

Ah, y no tengo una fecha en la que publico, es irregulaaar. ¡Aviso!

Acepto ideas, comentarios, quejas y dulces, así que... ¿Me dejan un Review? :3

Nos vemos prontooo n.n


	2. ¡Ataque!

Bueeeno, ahora me tocaba actualizar este Fic :3

Luego me pondré a escribir más del de la Academia n.n

Ah, olvide decir en este Fic también en que parte se sitúa. Antes de los Juegos Mágicos, luego de que se reunieran con Ultear, Jellal y Meredy~

Y ahoraaa...

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

"Pensamientos"

_Diálogo_

... (Cambio de escenario)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - ¡Ataque!**

En el Gremio todos quedaron comentando con ojos soñadores lo que acababan de ver, luego de ingresar al edificio de vuelta volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Aunque Erza estaba algo seria para la situación...

_-¿Qué sucede Erza?_ -le pregunto Mira apoyándose con ambos brazos sobre la barra para acercarse a su amiga.

_-Fueron solos a la misión..._ -murmuro apenas y con un tono rojizo en su rostro que iba en aumento- _solos a una misión durante días..._

_-¿Huh?_ -la Strauss no capto en el primer momento que era lo que preocupaba a la pelirroja, hasta que se dio cuenta del detalle- _¡Kya! No me digas que estas pensando en que ellos..._

_-¡Si Natsu le hace daño a Lucy lo matare!_ -dijo fuertemente levantándose y apoyando una mano sobre la barra, golpeándola.

Todos miraron a la maga que al darse cuenta de que hablo demasiado alto volvió a sentarse y continuar comiendo su pastel. Mira la miro con una pequeña risita. A ellas se acercaron Levy y Lisanna.

_-¡Mira-nee!_ -dijo la menor de los Strauss con una sonrisa- _¿Sabes dónde esta el Maestro?_

_-Ah, pues debería llegar en cualquier momento_ -puso un dedo sobre la barbilla pensativa- _iba a reunirse con el Maestro de Sabertooth..._

_-¿Sabertooth? ¿Por qué?_ -interrogo Levy sentándose junto a los demás a la barra.

_-No me dijo porque, pero era algo con un par de sus miembros que querían atacar a Natsu y Gajeel..._ -mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, seguramente pensando en el desastre que harían si pelearan, si querían retarlos seguramente eran tan desastrosos como ellos.

_-¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿Qué han hecho mocosos?_ -entro alegremente Makarov sentándose de un salto en la barra y tomando la primer jarra de cerveza que vio cerca.

_-¡Hey, Maestro!_ -la cerveza era de Cana... Quien se fue a buscar un barril en compensación.

_-Bienvenido_ -lo recibió Mira con su típica sonrisa- _¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?_

_-Esos dos chicos se alejaron del Gremio, no tienen idea de cuando volverán..._ -suspiro cerrando los ojos- _por otra parte... ¡Ese hombre tiene el carácter de un demonio! Los matara cuando vuelvan por no avisarle de su viaje._

_-Escuche que a Sabertooth sólo admiten a los más fuertes, así llegaron a su puesto_ -dijo Romeo entrando en la conversación- _no me extrañaría que el Maestro sea tan duro._

_-Hmm... A todo esto, debemos prepararnos para los Juegos Mágicos_ -busco con la mirada a algunas personas revisando que estuvieran los que necesitaba allí- _¿Dónde están Natsu y Lucy?_ -pregunto al no verlos, Erza, Gray y Wendy si estaban ahí.

_-Salieron a una misión hace un rato_ -respondió Mirajane- _volverán en unos días._

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡Deben estar entrenando no de misión! Agh... Me van a volver loco_ -tomo más cerveza, como si así pudiera desahogarse... Aunque lo que hizo fue ahogarse con la bebida.

_-¿M-maestro esta bien?_ -Lisanna veía algo preocupada como su hermana mayor le daba palmadas en la espalda intentando que respirara bien.

_-Si, si..._ -volvió a acomodarse simulando que nada había pasado- _bien, supongo que sólo queda esperar que entrenen durante la misión o tengan una buena pelea que los ayude._

_-¡Sip! Ah, pero quizás se vayan a alguna cita..._ -Levy miro al Maestro que no había estado cuando se armo todo el revuelo por la llegada de la nueva parejita- _¿Sabe Maestro? ¡Ahora son novios! ¡Se veían tan lindos!_

_-¿¡Qué...!?_ -abrió los ojos como platos y escupió toda la bebida, al parecer no iba a poder beber sin incidentes.

...

_-¿Vamos a recorrer el pueblo?_ -pregunto la rubia una vez acabo de ordenar las cosas de su habitación.

_-¡Claro! A ver si encontramos a esos magos y les damos una paliza_ -sonrió abiertamente emocionado por la posibilidad- _¡Estoy encendido!_

_-Si, Natsu, tú siempre estas encendido_ -comento con una sonrisa Lucy, él nunca cambiaría.

_-¡Vamos!_ -la sujeto por la mano y salio corriendo del lugar.

Habían alquilado dos habitaciones en uno de los hoteles más económicos no tenían intención de gastar mucho en un par de noches, más aun sabiendo que seguramente el Dragon Slayer iba a destruir bastantes cosas cuando encontraran a los magos...

Recorrieron buena parte del pueblo, preguntando a todos si sabían algo sobre magos que crearan hechizos, pero nadie sabia nada. ¿¡Dónde rayos estaba el que pidió la misión!? Sólo quedaba seguir buscando... Cerca del mediodía les dio hambre, así que entraron a un restaurante para poder comer algo, Natsu por su parte más que comer devoro todo lo que le ponían delante.

_-...desarrollaron otro hechizo..._ -escucharon que susurraba alguien en la mesa de al lado.

Enseguida la pareja se puso alerta, teniendo el presentimiento y casi seguridad de que hablaban sobre los magos que buscaban. Principalmente Natsu, que era el de mejor oído, escuchaba cada palabra que salía de la boca del par de personas, ambos hombres ya adultos.

_-¿Tan pronto? Vaya... Se volvieron buenos_ -respondía otra voz al primer comentario.

_-Pero este es distinto, necesitan una magia poderosa y realmente rara..._ -agregaba la primer voz- _de todas formas, no dudo que la encontraran pronto, siempre están en movimiento._

_-¿Y qué hace esta magia?_ -se escucho la voz curiosa de la otra persona informándose.

_-..._ -hizo un instante de silencio y de reojo los magos de Fairy Tail pudieron ver una sonrisa en su rostro- _puede llegar a destruir el mundo..._

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que pasaron varias cosas. Lucy estaba atónita ante esa respuesta, una magia que pudiera destruir el mundo era algo impensable, es decir... Existían magias muy poderosas que podrían causar muchísimo daño, pero a ese grado... Natsu por su parte más que pensar, actuó. El mago de fuego pronto tuvo sujeto del cuello de la camisa al hombre que contaba sobre esa magia, lo miraba con rabia y decisión No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que debían deshacerse de esa magia cuanto antes.

_-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están?_ -lo dijo en un tono tan amenazante que no parecía él mismo.

_-N-n-no sé de que hablas..._ -respondió nervioso y aterrado por la situación el hombre apresado, mientras que el otro intentaba escaparse del lugar, sin éxito gracias a la rápida respuesta de Lucy.

_-Los magos creadores de magia. ¿Dónde... Están...?_ -pronuncio la pregunta en un tono lento y con más pausas de las necesarias, dejandole en claro que era lo que le interesaba saber y que no se hiciera el tonto.

_-¡En el edificio abandonado! ¡El edificio abandonado!_ -hablo intentando soltarse del Dragneel, que al escuchar la respuesta lo libero.

_-¿Dónde?_ -dijo sólo ahora, lo levanto un poco del piso. Todos los presentes miraban la situación confusos y asustados, algunos ya se habían marchado.

_-A las afueras de la ciudad, tres kilómetro al norte_ -bueno, había soltado la información más rápido de lo que el pelirosa esperaba.

_-Más te vale que así sea_ -decidió tomarlo como rehén, estaba seguro de que iría a avisar cuanto antes de que los habían descubierto. La maga pensó que era lo mejor y con un golpe de una tabla de un mesero junto a una dulce sonrisa, lo dejo inconsciente.- _¿Vamos, Lucy?_

Se los llevaron arrastras y la rubia apenas podía, por lo que llamo a Virgo para que la ayudara.. Entre todo lo ocurrido ni recordaron que debían pagar la cuenta antes de irse, pero las camareras muertas de la impresión tampoco pusieron objeción al verlos marchar, algunas simplemente ni reaccionaban. Los magos caminaron un buen rato por la ciudad (Habiendo dejado a los hombres atados, inconscientes y debajo de las alcantarillas para que no los escucharan cuando despertaran), pensando en si debían ir ese mismo día al caer la noche, lo más rápido posible por si aquellos magos esperaban al tipo con la información de vuelta con ellos o esperar a mañana para prepararse mejor e idear un buen plan. Optaron por lo último, así además podrían espiar un rato como era el edificio por fuera y pensar mejor como atacar, aunque según Natsu lo mejor era entrar, romper todo y así buscar más fácilmente a los magos.

El tiempo paso y luego de caminar los tres kilómetros al norte encontraron el mencionado edificio, suerte para el hombre atado según Natsu, se había librado de unos buenos golpes de su parte. Estuvieron vigilando durante un par de horas en las que el Dragon Slayer se moría del aburrimiento, Lucy por su parte se había recostado sobre él. El chico no era muy de dar caricias y esas cosas, pero tampoco lo era de enamorarse y allí estaba, de novio con su compañera de equipo. Le toco el cabello y a ella no pareció molestarle, por lo que le acaricio también el rostro. Pensó que se había enfadado cuando levanto el rostro, pero lo miraba de una forma... ¿Dulce? ¿Tierna? Fuera como fuera sin darse cuenta ambos se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios. Estuvieron así hasta que se les acabo el aire, pero mantuvieron cera sus rostros. Hasta que un fuerte ruido se escucho en el lugar y una leve brisa se sintió.

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron ruidosamente y se abrieron paso un montón de personas, alejándose del lugar. Bueno, no tenían idea de que había pasado pero era un golpe de suerte, a donde fueran parecía que iban a demorar unos días en volver, por como iban equipados y vestidos. Así que tendrían más oportunidades al atacar al día siguiente... Volvieron al hotel, Lucy nerviosa por el día siguiente y Natsu emocionado por que llegara.

Cuando cayo la noche la rubia se fue a dormir tranquilamente, según ella su novio ya estaría dormido, tenia facilidad para eso, igual que para comer y no llenarse. Pero sintió un ruido en la ventana que la hizo levantarse de un salto.

_-¿¡Hasta aquí vas a entrar por la ventana!?_ -le dijo en un tono algo alto al pelirosa sonriente.

_-Pensé que ya estarías dormida, además tienes manía de dejar la ventana abierta_ -respondió sentándose en la cama- _¿Puedo dormir aquí? No me gusta mi cuarto_ -mentira, sólo quería dormir con ella como hacia usualmente cuando la rubia se despistaba.

_-Esta bien_ -dijo con un suspiro, después de todo ya habían dormido juntos y nada malo había ocurrido, es más, así consiguieron declararse.

Se acomodaron en la cama, Lucy apoyándose en el pecho de Natsu y él rodeándola con un brazo. Paso el rato y ninguno de los dos conseguía dormirse. La Heartfilia suspiro y levanto la cabeza para ver si el mago había conciliado el sueño, lo atrapo mirándola.

_-¿Tampoco puedes dormirte?_ -le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-No, pero tú deberías descansar_ -le dijo acomodándose para darle un corto beso- _yo estoy más acostumbrado a no dormir._

_-Hmm_ -no comento nada, sólo rodó los ojos.

Natsu le sonrió y volvió a depositar un beso sobre sus labios, cada vez que lo hacia se volvía más adicto a ello. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más profundo y Lucy acabo encima de Natsu con él rodeándola por la cintura. Sólo se separaron para tomar aire un momento, pero querían algo más... En pocos minutos ya no tenían puesta la ropa. Y pueden imaginar lo que paso esa noche... Porque yo no voy a contarlo. (¿Problem? xD)

...

_-¿Cuanto más tardaran? Comienzo a ponerme impaciente_ -una voz hablaba sentada entre la oscuridad.

_-Quizás ataquen mañana, luego de lo del restaurante no deben demorarse mucho_ -comentaba otra voz también sentada- _además estuvieron vigilando ayer._

_-¿Ya sacaron a esos idiotas de las alcantarillas?_ -una tercer y última voz hizo intervención.

_-Todavía no, ya no nos hacen falta_ -hablo la segunda nuevamente.

El trío se encontraba alrededor de una pequeña mesa circular sobre la que había una lacrima que brillaba levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para enseñar sus rostros por completo, tan sólo hasta la boca. El día anterior habían visto al par de magos de Fairy Tail cerca de las zonas gracias a un hechizo de viento de uno de ellos, por lo que los magos no lo notaron. En unas horas amanecería y deberían estar bien atentos para que su plan funcionara a la perfección... Necesitaban conseguir algo que Fairy Tail tenia y no pensaban desperdiciar la oportunidad, más aun cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes eran esos magos...

...

La mañana había iniciado y aunque la parejita había dormido menos de lo que tenían planeado tuvieron que levantarse nada más despertaron, que fue a las diez de la mañana... Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Salieron rumbo al edificio abandonado, planeaban infiltrarse sin ser notados para buscar mejor a los magos. Creo que ni es necesario mencionar cual era la otra opción de Natsu... Pero era mejor mantener el edificio de pie.

Consiguieron entrar sin hacer mucho ruido, aunque hubiese sido mejor si Happy estuviera con ellos para entrar por arriba como habían hecho en su primer misión como equipo, pero así estaba bien igualmente. Dentro no había ningún sonido por lo que llegaron a pensar que ya no había nadie y los magos se habían ido con los que vieron salir ayer. Estaban por comenzar a desesperarse cuando oyeron un sonido de una habitación cercana.

_-Ve detrás de mi Lucy_ -hablo Natsu pasando delante por si salia un enemigo a su encuentro.

La rubia hizo lo que le pidió, con una mano sobre sus llaves estelares lista para actuar si era necesario. Abrieron una puerta e ingresaron a la sala de donde salió el sonido, pero más que una habitación parecía un gran patio techado. Había una fuente algo tenebrosa en el centro y las plantas estaban podridas, más bien era el cementerio de un patio.

_-¿Quién esta ahí?_ -hablo en voz alta el Dragneel encendiendo sus puños en llamas.

_-¡Por fin llegan! ¡Bienvenidos chicos!_ -una voz masculina los recibió saliendo de su escondite y formándose a unos metros por delante de ellos del aire.

"Magia de Viento." Pensó la rubia que enseguida comenzó a analizar la situación. Los estaban esperando... Así que su plan para atraparlos por sorpresa no valía de nada, era más, a ellos los habían tomado por sorpresa con esa actitud.

El mago sonreía desde su posición. Era alto y no muy musculoso, de cabello negro y bien peinado, corto. Era pálido a más no poder por lo que tanto como su cabello y ojos del mismo color resaltaban sobre su tez. Desde lados opuestos salieron dos figuras más, una mujer y otro hombre. La chica tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura, rizado y de un llamativo color fucsia. Llevaba una vestimenta roja y negra con diversos detalles. El otro hombre por su parte tenia el cabello castaño y era más serio, tenia una capa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

_-¿Quienes son ustedes?_ -pregunto ahora Lucy al lado derecho de Natsu, aun con una mano sobre sus llaves.

_-Magnifico_ -murmuro el mago de viento al ver las llaves de la chica- _Aiser, Kira_ -hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ambos magos salieron al encuentro.

La chica fue a por Lucy, mientas que Aiser por Natsu. La maga estelar enseguida llamo a uno de sus espíritus, Taurus. Mientras que Kira utilizaba una magia que le permitía controlar objetos con tan sólo desearlo y utilizando el hierro que llevaba y vestía el toro, lo levito y estrello contra una gran columna.

_-¡Taurus!_ -grito Lucy al ver que su amigo era golpeado tan fácilmente. Se giro hacia la chica rabiosa- _¿Qué hiciste?_

_-¿Huh? Mi magia me permite controlar objetos, Telekinesis. ¿La conoces?_ -su voz era dulce pero no tenia nada de inocencia en ella, además de que parecía muy confiada- _todos tienen objetos por más pequeños que sean y... Hablando de pequeños..._ -las llaves de la maga de Fairy Tail salieron disparadas hacia la mano de Kira, que tenia una sonrisa- _¿Qué harás ahora?_

_-¡Devuélveme mis llaves!_ -tuvo el impulso de usar su látigo, pero si también podía controlarlo no serviría de nada.

Avanzo hacia ella, que ni siquiera se movía mientras la veía avanzar. Mientras tanto a unos metros de allí otra batalla se libraba, Natsu lanzaba golpes por doquier, encontrándose con que su enemigo usaba magia de adivinación, parecida en cierto modo a las cartas de Cana, ya que podía adivinar lo que sucedería.

_-¡Ya quédate quieto!_ -rugió el pelirosa al no poder golpearlo.

_-Hazlo tú joven Natsu_ -Aiser no había hecho más que adivinar cada movimiento que haría el Dragneel, dejándolo gastar sus energías para atacarlo luego.

_-¡Maldito!_ -se movió intentando volver a golpearlo, pero una vez más fue esquivado.

_-A este paso no llegaremos a nada..._ -se había aburrido ya de que el mago atacara sin pensar, sus otros enemigos nunca habían sido tan tontos- _¿Quieres que te muestre el futuro?_

_-¿Ah? No necesito que me lo muestres_ -un puñetazo- _sé que vamos a ganar_ -sonrió seguro de lo que decía, sin notar que su novia estaba en apuros.

_-¿Seguro? Déjame ver..._ -cerro los ojos y Natsu quedo en el aire o al menos eso le parecía, en realidad simplemente quedo quieto.

La imagen cambio. Natsu se vio a si mismo llorando y golpeando el suelo con rabia e impotencia. Estaba en ese mismo lugar pero la destrucción era tan grande que apenas se notaba gracias a la fuente medio destruida. Pero algo faltaba...

_-¡Lucy!_ -grito al aire el pelirosa.

_-No..._ -murmuro el que tenia la visión, dándose cuenta de que el final era fatal- _¡No!_

La visión volvió a ser la real y presente. Pero algo era diferente ahí también, la chica de cabello fucsia sostenía a Lucy atada por una cuerda, intentaba liberarse pero no lo conseguía. El mago de viento se había acercado sonriendo por la ventaja que llevaban. Y su enemigo lo miraba divertido por su expresión de confusión y pánico.

_-Vaya, vaya... Creo que la visión demoro demasiado_ -aunque tan sólo habían sido unos segundos.

_-¡Suéltala!_ -grito lanzándose hacia Kira para recuperar a Lucy.

Su ataque fue interferido por el mago de viento y uno de sus ataques. Natsu quedo tirado en el piso para enseguida levantarse sin que pasara más de un segundo. Miro la situación e intento idear algo para recuperar a la chica. Antes de poder llegar a la maga que la sujetaba iba a tener que deshacerse de los otros dos... Aspiro aire inflando sus mejillas.

_-¡Rugido... del Dragón de Fuego!_ -y el mismo salio de la boca del hijo de Igneel disparado hacia el mago de la adivinación primero, luego se ocuparía del de viento pero si el otro podía adivinar sus movimientos sería un problema.

Aiser no tuvo problemas para esquivarlo, ya sabia que pasaría y en realidad no se necesitaba ser un genio para verlo. Kira sonrió y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Lucy que todavía se resistía, alejándose del lugar. El mago de viento y Aiser se pusieron en el camino de Natsu para evitar que pasara.

_-Apártense..._ -su voz se volvió grave y amenazante en un segundo.

Las llamas comenzaron a rodearlo y su cabello formo una sombra sobre sus ojos impidiendo que se vieran. En su rostro lo que parecían ser escamas de dragón comenzaron a aparecer... Sus enemigos lo notaron y más que sorprenderse estaban satisfechos.

_-Esa es una magia increíble Natsu-kun_ -hablo el mago del que todavía no sabían el nombre- _pero no estas al nivel para controlarla, no aun._

_-Cuidado_ -advirtió Aiser abriendo sus ojos del susto por primera vez.

_-De nada te sirve saber que voy a hacer_ -comenzó Natsu sonriendo con seguridad y moviéndose a una velocidad mucho mayor a la que tenia antes, en un instante golpeo en el estómago al adivino que no había tenido tiempo a moverse- _si no puedes esquivarme._

_-Oh, maravilloso. Nadie había golpeado a Aiser desde que lo conozco_ -el otro mago no temió por su propia seguridad, sólo desapareció en el aire y volvió a aparecer junto a Kira y Lucy.

El mago de adivinación una vez estuvo de pie nuevamente y tras estrellarse contra la fuente, dejándola medio destruida se acerco a los otros también. No iba a dejarlos escapar, menos con Lucy. Pero tampoco podía atacarlos directamente ahora con uno de sus rugidos, podría lastimar a su novia con ello... La rubia levanto la mirada para verlo, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

_-Te amo..._ -formo con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

Las llamas de Natsu crecieron aun más, junto a rayos que ahora lo rodeaban también. Pensaba que con esas palabras Lucy ya se estaba despidiendo y eso no podía aceptarlo. Comenzó a correr hacia ellos, calcularía bien para no lastimar a la rubia fuera como fuera, pero tenia que salvarla.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, cuando conoció a Lucy... Cuando formaron equipo... Una luz demasiado potente ilumino el lugar, haciendo que los magos enemigos levantaran la cabeza hacia arriba, era algo que no se esperaban pero los de Fairy Tail sólo se miraron mutuamente un instante. Entonces se acabo... El mago de viento hizo un hechizo para que los cuatro desaparecieran y se perdieron de la vista de Natsu. Lo último que logro ver de la Heartfilia fue una sonrisa triste pero que intentaba tranquilizarlo, trasmitirle que nada era su culpa.

El Dragneel cayo derrotado al piso, sin creerlo. La había perdido... Había perdido a Lucy... Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que pudiera controlarlas o siquiera las notara. Las llamas a su alrededor habían desaparecido al igual que la luz que ilumino todo. Golpeo el piso con fuerza ahora si llorando más notablemente. No noto en ese momento que era la visión que el mago le había mostrado...

Las sonrisas de Lucy llegaban a su mente. Más y más recuerdos lo atormentaban. La primer misión, cuando se enfrentaron a Oración Seis, cuando pelearon en Tenroujima, la vez que fueron a Edolas... No tenían un orden, pero en cada una de las situaciones todo había terminado bien y con una Lucy agotada pero feliz. No se lo perdonaba, es más, ni se lo creía aun. Todo era una mala pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento, estaría con Lucy en su cama abrazándola...

_-¡Lucy!_ -grito levantando la cabeza, al aire.

Todo era una mentira... Aunque una parte de él sabia que no era así. La recuperaría, no importaba como, la llevaría de vuelta y nunca jamás volvería a dejar que alguien la alejara de su lado. Se levanto y seco sus lágrimas, su mirada paso a ser decidida y firme. Intento oler su aroma favorito y siguiéndolo, salió del lugar.

...

Los cuatro magos, llevados por el creador del hechizo y al parecer el líder, se alejaron a una gran velocidad del edificio. Se sorprendieron cuando aquella luz había iluminado todo, no esperaban que los de Fairy Tail tuvieran refuerzos, pero ya estaban lejos... Mientras se movían, en una forma de aire, vieron una sombra debajo de ellos. Era imposible, el viento no tenia sombra así que... ¿Qué era eso? El mago deshizo el hechizo al asustarse viendo como unos ojos rojos se formaban en la sombra y lo observaban.

Los cuatro cayeron sentados al piso, la rubia más confundida que ninguno. La sombra se volvió una persona, un chico de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, lo cubría una capa negra con el símbolo de un Gremio sobre el brazo izquierdo. ¿Y cómo no reconocer ese Gremio? Hasta ellos sentían cierto grado de respeto por ellos, más por el Maestro.

Al lado del mago de la sombra llego otro chico de su misma edad, pero muy distinto físicamente Era rubio y con ojos azules oscuros, tenia una sonrisa tranquila y confianzuda. Levanto las manos a ambos lados y las sacudió esperando que alguien dijera algo.

_-Que callados, hace un rato estaban haciendo mucho ruido allí_ -señalo en dirección a donde estaba el edificio- _¿Pero se llevan a alguien que no es de ustedes, no?_

Inconscientemente Kira y Aiser miraron a Lucy de reojo. El mago de viento estaba a punto de volverse aire nuevamente para poder escapar, pero sabia que el de la sombra volvería a atraparlo.

_-Los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth..._ -murmuro apenas.

El rubio sonrió aun más y en un instante los ataco, aprovechando que estaban en shock. El de la sombra hizo lo mismo, directo al líder. Los tres magos oscuros quedaron tirados pero con vida allí mismo. Lucy por su parte los miraba aterrada esperando que la atacaran a ella también, vaya suerte tenia...

_-Creo que esta congelada_ -comento con gracia le rubio.

_-No es de extrañar_ -respondió el de cabello negro.

_-Oye, rubia. ¿Estas viva?_ -sacudió una mano delante del rostro de ella, esperando que reaccionara.

_-..._ -de repente se dio cuenta de todo lo sucedido y se tiro hacia atrás para alejarse de ellos- _¡Aléjense de mi!_

_-Ey, tonta. Acabamos de salvarte_ -hizo notar el de ojos azules.

_-¿De dónde vienes?_ -pregunto el chico de la capa, pero no necesito respuesta al ver la mano derecha de Lucy- _¿Fairy Tail?_

_-Con razón la secuestraron_ -dijo con una risa de superioridad el rubio- _¡Si es del Gremio más débil!_

_-¿Ah, si? ¡Pues pronto seremos los primeros de Fiore de vuelta!_ -no sabia porque, pero les hizo saber aquello, segura de que así sería.

_-¿Hm? ¿Sabes quienes somos nosotros?_ -el rubio se giro un poco para dejarla ver la marca blanca en su brazo.

_-Somos Sabertooth, los primeros de Fiore_ -hizo saber el otro al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.

_-¿Saber...?_ -recordó que Romeo les había hablado de ellos, de verdad eran los primeros- _me da igual, Fairy Tail pronto los superara de vuelta._

_-¿Cómo estas tan segura?_ -el rubio alzo una ceja dudando de la salud mental de la chica.

_-Porque sus miembros más fuertes están de vuelta_ -era obvio.

_-¿Hablas de los que desaparecieron hace 7 años?_ -el chico de la capa mostró interés, mientras que su compañero sorpresa.

_-Claro_ -¿Todavía no habían escuchado las noticias? ¡Si desde que llegaron hicieron alboroto!

_-¿Los conoces? ¿Eres su amiga?_ -ahora el interesado era el rubio.

_-S-si..._ -vio el interés de ambos y decidió contarles un poco, podría ser la forma de devolverles el favor por haberla salvado- yo también estuve en Tenrou cuando todo ocurrió. Estuvimos congelados siete años.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa levemente, para que luego el de ojos rojos volviera a su expresión seria y el rubio a su típica sonrisa.

_-Creo que podremos ser buenos amigos rubia_ -hablo él. ¿No notaba que también era rubio?- _soy Sting Eucliffe._

_-Rogue Cheney_ -se presento el otro.

En ese momento ninguno se lo imaginaba, pero tanto para la chica como para el par de muchachos, quien acababan de conocer iba a formar parte importante de su futuro...

* * *

¡Oleee! ¿No pensaban que fuera a narrar esa nochecita de Natsu y Lucy no? ¡Es mejor guardar su privacidad! =D

asdasdasd Espero que les gustaraaa .  
Me vino la inspiración de repente y no estoy segura ni de lo que escribí... En el próximo capítulo daré una idea de porque formaran parte importante de su futuro *3*

¡Pobre Natsu! T.T Se vuelve novio de Lucy y se la roban... Eso es ser desgraciado xD

**AgathaxB:** Me demore un poco, pero aquí esta ;D

**Yami Krismiya:** Sii Yo también quiero ver eso en el anime ToT Algún día pasara... e_e ¡Y muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste n.n

**Cristi Sora Dragneel:** ¡Que bueno! *O* Ojala también te gustara este cap :3

**Sora Eucliffe:** Nooo se si habrá algo de StiLu, también lo pensé y creo que quedaría bien~ Pero tendría que veren que parte poner algo de eso. Igual es obvio de quien es Lucy Y si, tuvieron que declararse en el primer cap porque al segundo ya... Fuuim . Me alegra que te gustara tantoo *O* ¡Gracias!

**ValeRyoda03:** Poco a poco se ira sabiendo~ Al principio tenia la idea de que fuera por culpa de esos magos pero creo que al final lo cambiare xD

**maru:** Ñañaña No se, Lucy cambia tantoo Ya se descubrirá que paso e.e Lo tuve que cortar ahí, sorry xDD

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Shii Sting es super lindo *w* Me encanta. *Come los dulces* Que ricooos *¬* ¡Gracias!

**Kiara:** Se verían geniales juntos. Un dragón, un DS y una maga estelar xD

¡Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! n.n

Ojala les gustara este cap y como va la trama~  
Si es así... ¿Me dejarían un comentario? Quiero saber como lo voy haciendo .

¡Nos vemos a la próxima!  
Chaaau ^^


	3. Lo siento

Etto... No tengo escusa .  
Bueno para mi si lo es, no estaba segura de como continuar y... Ahí quedo. ¡Pero ahora haré un esfuerzo para que la imaginación venga a mi! (Pff... Si sólo en estos casos me desaparece .-.) No saben la cantidad de historias que he estado inventando últimamente xD Quizás publique alguna de esas.

En mejor, mejor no me alargo maaaas.

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Lo siento**

Así fueron pasando los días... En un principio lentos y luego más veloces. Y si, días desde aquello. Sera mejor contar lo sucedido. En el momento en que Lucy comenzó a hablarles sobre lo sucedido hacia 7 años, descubrió la admiración de cada uno de los chicos por dos magos distintos de su Gremio: Natsu y Gajeel. En ese momento la rubia se preocupo porque el pelirosa seguramente pensaría que ella estaba mal herida o algo peor... Pero quería devolverles el favor a los chicos, además les aviso que en cuanto acabara la historia se tendría que ir. Pero... Ocurrió algo. Al parecer aquellos magos a los que derrotaron tenían refuerzos y no tardaron demasiado en encontrar al trío. El problema no fue la pelea, porque pudieron ganar con facilidad, sino la noticia que dieron...

_-Natsu Dragneel esta muerto_ -había dicho helando a todos.

Lucy no se lo creyó, Natsu que había sobrevivido a tantas batallas terroríficas y con enemigos tan poderosos como Hades... ¿Muerto? ¿Tan graves habían sido las heridas? En aquel momento, Lucy desato un poder mágico increíble, inconscientemente se sumergió en el estado de Urano Metria acabando con la mayoría de los enemigos y dejando sorprendidos a Rogue y Sting. Ellos se encargaron de los que quedaron pero la maga de espíritus estelares quedo desmayada, por lo que se la llevaron con ellos.

Y ahí se encontraban, cuatro días más tarde. Lucy había despertado luego de dos días de aquello, había consumido más poder mágico que la primera vez que lo uso contra Ángel. Claro, eran más enemigos.

_-¿Por qué me salvaron de nuevo?_ -había preguntado desanimada y sin ganas, con los ojos llorosos.

_-Bueno, ya que acabaste con la mayoría de esas moscas pensamos que al menos podríamos sacarte de allí_ -respondió Rogue.

_-¿Qué fue ese hechizo?_ -Sting estaba curioso, ya conocía a una maga celestial, Yukino, sin embargo jamás había visto un hechizo como ese.

_-¿Eh? ¿El de hace rato? Urano Metria_ -lo recordaba, recordaba como había explotado sin control.

_-¿Rato? Lucy has estado inconsciente durante dos días_ -le hizo saber Rogue, ya que al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de nada, claro inconsciente...

_-¿¡Qué!? ¡Debo volver a Fairy Tail!_ -pero... ¿Cómo les diría a todos que Natsu había muerto? Con lo felices que estaban todos cuando los vieron juntos. Además, todavía no podía creer que fuera así, en su mente no existía situación alguna donde pudiese estar ese resultado. "Natsu esta vivo." Algo se lo decía- _esta vivo..._

_-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de Natsu-san?_ -pregunto Sting.

_-¿Huh?_ -no había notado que hablo en voz alta- _ah, si._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? No sabemos nada de él ni lo que paso cuando te fuiste_ -intervino Rogue.

_-No lo sé, es un presentimiento. No es posible que Natsu muriera, ha pasado por cosas peores y siempre sale adelante_ -explico- _quizás este siendo tonta y no lo quiera creer, pero estoy segura que él vive._

_-Habían más enemigos, pudieron alcanzarlo y si estaba tan herido con la misma cantidad con la que nos atacaron no sería un problema, así sea un Dragon Slayer_ -al parecer el chico de la capa o era pesimista, o creía todo fácilmente, en verdad pensaba que la posibilidad era cierta o quien sabe que fuera, pero a Lucy no le gustaba la posibilidad.

_-Tsk... Natsu debe estar vivo_ -afirmo Sting- _le hice una promesa a Lector. Ya murió una vez hace 7 años... No va a caer así de nuevo._

_-¿Quién es Lector? ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu con una promesa tuya?_ -la maga no entendía muy bien esas palabras y aunque Sting tuviera admiración por el Dragneel nunca menciono alguna promesa.

_-Lector es mi amigo, le prometí que vencería a Natsu-san delante de todos un día_ -cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos, tal vez recordando algo.

_-Ya veo... Pero sea como sea_ -se puso de pie, ya con las energías renovadas- _voy a ir a ese edificio._

_-¿Para?_ -Sting también se puso de pie, a la misma vez que Rogue.

_-Si Natsu en verdad murió quiero comprobarlo_ -hablo mientras empezaba a caminar, tenia las piernas pesadas.

_-No creo que dejaran el cuerpo allí durante dos días_ -alego el Dragon Slayer de la sombra.

_-Entonces les haré decirme que sucedió y si en verdad él..._ -ni necesito acabar la oración, ya se imaginaban que sería- _recuperare el cuerpo y los acabare._

_-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Deben ser un montón_ -el rubio iba con las manos detrás de la nuca caminando despreocupadamente, lo que hizo que Lucy viera al pelirosa reflejado en él- _¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada_ -se lo había quedado mirando más de lo debido, tenia una personalidad parecida a Natsu y su estilo era el mismo. Resultaba hasta gracioso que quisiera superarlo y sonrió- _Sting cuando encuentre a Natsu le pediré que luche contigo, sera mi forma de devolverte el favor. Y a Rogue... Quizás Gajeel quiera hacer lo mismo, con tal de pelear con alguien..._

_-¿En serio?_ -Sting se emociono ante la idea y sonrió abiertamente, en verdad se parecían.

_-¿Qué relación tienes con Natsu?_ -pregunto el Cheney.

_-Novios_ -contesto simplemente.

Así recorrieron el camino hasta el edificio, les tomo más de un día. ¿Tanto se habían alejado? Seguramente los dos de Sabertooth habían avanzado mientras estaba inconsciente, aunque por suerte no demasiado. Pasaron la noche a medio camino y completaron lo que faltaba al día siguiente. Así estaban al cuarto día desde que se conocieron y ya estaban trabajando juntos, fue algo curioso como se llevaron bien desde la salvaron. Pero a Lucy seguía molestandole que tomaran a Fairy Tail tan a la ligera.

_-Entraremos por la fuerza_ -de repente Sting tomo el liderazgo.

_-No, se alertarían en cuestión de segundos y vendrían todos a por nosotros_ -contradijo Rogue- _sera mejor ir acabándolos uno por uno a medida que avancemos._

_-Pff... Siempre lo haces aburrido Rogue_ -se quejo el rubio- _si vienen muchos Lucy usa ese hechizo raro y ya._

_-¿Acaso no viste como acabo luego de utilizarlo?_ -suspiro el pelinegro.

_-A todo esto... ¿Dónde esta Lucy?_ -se giraron a ambos lados buscándola.

La maga se había adelantado mientras los chicos estaban despistados. "Lo siento, no podía esperar más." Pensaba como disculpa ingresando silenciosamente al gran edificio. Los magos por su parte chistaron quejándose de que ahora sería más difícil encontrarla.

...

_-Ya están aquí_ -informo una mujer con capucha a alguien.

_-Se tardaron_ -hablo sin emoción y en un tono nulo un hombre de voz gruesa- _asegúrense de que los tres lleguen aquí._

_-¿Los tres? Señor. ¿Usted no quería sólo a los Dragon Slayer?_ -no se atrevía a cuestionarlo, pero las ordenes anteriores habían sido claras: Tráiganme a los hijos de Dragones, la chica no me interesa.

_-Tiene potencial, ese hechizo del que me hablaron esos inútiles no lo hace cualquiera y los magos estelares están casi extintos, como mucho existirán dos o tres_ -al parecer estaba de buen humor, en un mal momento quizás sólo respondiera que le obedecieran- _sera una suerte tener de nuestro lado esa magia, el portal entre los mundos. Además... Conozco una Lost Magic muy interesante, aunque no soy capaz de usarla, sólo un mago celestial puede._

_-¿Una... Lost Magic?_ -el hombre conocía muchas, pero si mencionaba esa en particular era porque en verdad era interesante y tanto que sólo ese tipo de magos podía usarla... Además, si tan sólo quedaban dos o tres magos capaces de invocar espíritus estelares, no era de extrañar que la quisiera.

_-Portal mágico... Abre puertas a otros universos, es por eso que sólo un mago celestial puede usarla_ -sonrió de lado sin que lo vieran gracias a la oscuridad- _ve y más vale que los traigan a todos._

_-Si_ -sin decir nada más, se marcho del lugar dejando al hombre solo.

_-Magia perdida..._ -se relamió los labios sin dejar de sonreír- _es genial que vinieran hasta mi..._

...

_-¿Dónde estoy?_ -Lucy levanto la cabeza pero se golpeo con el techo- _ayay..._

Se había metido a un túnel dentro del lugar, así podría pasar más fácilmente sin que la notaran, el problema era que no estaba segura de a donde llevaba... Miraba de vez en cuando por las rendijas buscando el lugar donde habían peleando antes pero todavía no lograba encontrarlo. Se fijaba de derecha a izquierda evitando hacer ruido, pero... De repente cayo, el túnel se rompió o alguien lo hizo. La cosa fue que acabo justo en el lugar que buscaba para su suerte, o eso creía...

_-¿Natsu? ¿Natsu estas por acá?_ -empezó hablando bajo por si alguien la oía, no se veía a nadie allí.

_-Ese chico se fue hace cuatro días, no logramos capturarlo lamentablemente..._ -una voz oculta entre las sombras hizo que se le erizara la piel. Pero eso significaba que Natsu estaba vivo, e ignorando la situación en la que se encontraba soltó un suspiro de alivio- _pareces tranquila... ¿Entiendes tu posición?_

_-Hmph_ -sin responder se giro buscando a la persona- _¿Dónde estas? ¡Muéstrate!_

_-Tranquilízate niña, no permito que me den ordenes_ -una gran ola de... ¿Qué era? No podía decirse que fuera viento pese a que diera esa primera impresión. Era como una niebla espesa y casi invisible, daba la sensación de frío y miedo.

_-¿Q-qué es...?_ -giro a ambos lados en busca del causante de esa niebla.

Frente a ella a unos cuantos metros, acabo por materializarse un hombre de gran estatura cubierto por una capa negra con un extraño símbolo en la parte delantera de color carmesí, era una especie de lobo aullando a la luna. No podía ver su rostro, pero su simple presencia le generaba miedo, más aun ahora porque estaba sola... Siempre había tenido la protección de sus amigos, de Natsu pero ahora...

_-Maga de espíritus estelares..._ -menciono al aire.

_-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?_ -pese al miedo que sentía, deseaba saber de donde sacaba la información, podía ser que no sólo tuviera de ella sino que de los demás del Gremio.

-Conozco mucha más información de la que crees, no sólo de tu Gremio, de la mayoría de los magos que han resaltado por alguna razón -pudo saber que estaba divertido con eso, le agradaba saber más que los demás- _Lucy Heartfilia, maga celestial de Fairy Tail, desaparecida hace 7 años en la Isla Tenroujima a causa del Dragón Negro. ¿Me equivoco?_

_-Tch..._ -lo sabia todo- _no entiendo... ¿Cómo sabes de mi? Ni siquiera destaco como maga._

_-Te equivocas, el simple hecho de ser maga estelar ya es algo que destaca. Casi no existen en este momento_ -y tenia razón, todo por el incidente ocurrido en Zentopia hacia poco tiempo- _y has estado envuelta en varios incidentes llamativos. La destrucción de Oración Seis por ejemplo. Me enfade mucho al principio, esos chicos si que eran maravillosos. Pero... El derrotar a Ángel, nunca lo imagine de esa forma. ¡Con todas las personas a las que había matado y vencido!_ -acabo riendo de forma algo maníaca- _y supe... Que la culpable fue una maga celestial como ella. Fue entonces que me fije en ti, por derrotar a Ángel y por poseer esa magia. Y de todas formas, no es como si Fairy Tail fuera un Gremio tranquilo. Me atrevería a decir incluso que movilizan el mundo, lo revuelven y eso no me agrada..._

_-¿Qué planeas? ¿Por qué te fijaste en mi? ¿O estas detrás de alguien del Gremio?_ -el miedo se volvió a apoderar de ella, en Fairy Tail habían magos destacables: Makarov, Gildarts, Erza, Mira, Laxus... Natsu, Gray, Elfman y todos los demás participantes del examen para clase S.

_-Hmm... Te responderé, tómalo como un regalo_ -¿Regalo?- _necesito un mago celestial y luego de enterarme como acabaste con mis hombres... Ese hechizo, hace muchos años que no sabia de nadie que fuera capaz de usarlo. Y detrás de alguien de tu Gremio... Debo admitir que hay varios magos que me interesan, pero no tanto como tú._

_-¿Eh?_ -cada vez entendía menos, si habían magos aun más poderosos que ella...

_-Te unirás a mi y te enseñare una magia perdida_ -lo dijo como si ya fuera oficial.

_-¡P-pero...! ¿¡De dónde sacas que aceptare!?_ -le grito fuera de si, él era parte de un Gremio Oscuro eso era obvio.

_-Es sencillo_ -el golpe de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos se giraran en esa dirección. Sting y Rogue se pudieron divisar con algunos rasguños pero sanos en general, vieron a Lucy y se noto al instante que encontraron lo que buscaban.

_-¿Quieres decirme por qué viniste por tu cuenta? ¡Pensé que eramos un equipo!_ -salto Sting acercándose a ella y retándola como a una niña pequeña.

_-¿De dónde sacas que somos equipo?_ -si que el chico hacia y organizaba las cosas a su modo, sorpresa ahora Lucy era de su equipo... ¿What?

_-¿Quién es él?_ -hablo Rogue antes de que los otros dos continuaran con lo que sería una discusión.

_-¿Y qué importa? Acabalo y ya_ -respondió sin darle importancia el rubio- _¿No encuentras a Natsu-san?_

_-N-no... Él se marcho hace días, esta bien_ -respondió la Heartfilia pensando que debía advertirles a los chicos, pero no veía la oportunidad para hablar con el Eucliffe hablando como si nada- _ch-chicos..._

_-¿Ves, Rogue? ¡Te lo dije!_ -se mofo riendo tranquilamente.

_-Sting Eucliffe_ -cuando el hombre hablo el rubio detuvo su risa y mirando al sujeto- _Rogue Cheney._

_-¿Te conocemos?_ -interrogo el último mencionado.

_-No, pero yo a ustedes si_ -respondió dirigiéndose hacia un asiento a unos metros, nadie hablo- _son de Sabertooth, los dos Dragon Slayer... De la luz_ -señalo a Sting- _y de la sombra_ -señalo a Rogue- _es una magia perdida maravillosa y la quiero._

_-¿Ah? Ve y aprende, idiota_ -dijo con simpleza el dragón de la luz- _ah, claro, no puedes porque no ha dragones_ -acabo burlándose.

-Mejor cuida lo que dices y como lo dices -advirtió- _los dragones viven pero no en este mundo. Y ella_ -apunto en dirección a Lucy- _es capaz de traerlos._

_-¿Eh? No me miren así, no sé de que habla_ -se cubrió con ambas manos delate al ver que los dos muchachos la veían queriendo comprobar lo que decía el desconocido.

_-Claro, todavía no puedes pero pronto lo seras. Luego de que te enseñe la magia_ -volvió a afirmar.

_-¿Estabas haciendo negocios con él mientras te buscábamos?_ -Sting se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

_-¡No! Yo buscaba a Natsu y caí aquí_ -señalo hacia arriba, al túnel roto.

_-Gorda_ -dijo únicamente el rubio.

_-¡Estoy bien de peso!_ -se defendió, recordandole nuevamente a Natsu y los demás.

_-No me gusta que sean tan ruidosos, van a tener que aprender a comportarse, como él_ -ambos sabían que se refería a Rogue, que lo miraba con seriedad.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ -pregunto el chico sereno.

_-A ustedes en mi Gremio_ -dijo directamente- _así que ya pueden ir borrando las marcas de su Gremio y colocándose la mía._

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos?_ -Sting se coloco en posición de batalla, al igual que Rogue.

_-Bien, si lo quieren hacer a su modo..._ -se saco la capa y se puso de pie.

Era musculoso y de cabello negro, su piel era pálida pero parecía dura y áspera. Sus ojos eran rojos como el fuego y definitivamente, aunque no se viera se podía sentir que un aura oscura y maligna lo rodeaba. Pero los dos Dragon Slayer, tan confiados, se lanzaron con el primer ataque sin más. Rogue cubrió su puño en sombras mientras que Sting no tuvo ningún cambio en el cuerpo.

_-¡Garra del Dragón de las Sombras!_

_-¡Garra del Dragón Blanco!_

Ambos golpes lograron impactar en el hombre, lanzandolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo perder en las sombras del lugar. Rogue se quedo vigilando la dirección por la que había sido lanzado, mientras que su compañero se confió girándose.

_-Pff... Ya no hay caso, no podrá moverse por mi ataque. Le deje la marca, ya perdió la libertad de moverse_ -y de repente voló por el aire estrellándose contra una pared.

_-¡Sting!_ -gritaron Rogue y Lucy.

El mago enemigo estaba ahí, sin ninguna marca puesta por el rubio y sin un rasguño siquiera. Lucy lo miro aterrada, pudo jurar que desprendía nuevamente esa neblina de su cuerpo, quizás así se había salvado. El mago de Sabertooth golpeado se puso de pie, había roto una pared.

_-Maldito... Esta me la pagaras_ -su cuerpo comenzó a desprender luz por todas partes- _impulso blanco._

_-Perfecto, déjame ver el poder de mis dragones_ -sonrió ansioso el hombre.

_-Parece que tendré que hacerlo... Impulso de las sombras_ -el cuerpo de Rogue se cubrió en sombras, con eso se prevendría también de ser golpeado como lo fue su compañero.

Y la batalla volvió a comenzar. Los ataques iban y venían, todos acabaron golpeados con la diferencia de que al otro mago poco le afectaba. Lucy puso las manos sobre sus llaves con una idea en mente. Saco una de las llaves y la movió hacia delante.

_-¡Taurus!_ -dicho espíritu apareció frente a ella.

_-¡Lucy-san! Tu cuerpo se ve tan bien como siempre_ -toro pervertido.

_-Si, si. ¡Acaba con él!_ -apunto al enemigo cuando estaba algo separado de sus aliados, para que no hubiera confusiones.

_-¡Mooo!_ -se lanzo hacia el enemigo alzando su hacha para darle el golpe al primer intento.

Pero... Una explosión de oscuridad salió contra el toro lanzandolo hacia atrás y haciéndolo desaparecer antes de tocar el piso. Lucy abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver como con un solo ataque se deshizo de uno de sus espíritus más fuertes. Sting y Rogue volvieron a la carga, aprovechando el momento. Y de nuevo fueron lanzados hacia atrás, golpeados.

_-Tsk... Parece que no queda otra opción, vamos a hacerlo_ -un aura más gruesa de sombras cubrió a Rogue, además de patrones oscuros por su rostro debajo y arriba de los ojos, cuello y cuerpo.

_-De esta no sale vivo_ -el aura de Sting también se volvió más brillante, con escapas blanco puro cubriendo los bordes de su rostro, llegando al resto del cuerpo.

_-¿Dragon Force?_ -el mago lo conocía, era una situación perfecta para él.

El dúo renovó los ataques una vez más, con mayor potencia y velocidad. Golpearon al enemigo desde todos los ángulos con la fuerza suficiente como para derrotar a un dragón, ya no había forma en que viviera. Lucy se llevo las manos al rostro entre asustada y emocionada, en verdad eran fuertes... Podrían irse de allí.

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -Rogue salió disparado y tras él, Sting.

_-Maravilloso, el poder que poseen es maravilloso... No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me golpeo así_ -rió, ahora si sangrando y con varias heridas- _pero sigue sin ser suficiente._

_-No puede ser..._ -Lucy estaba aterrada, definitivamente era un monstruo. ¿Y cual es la mejor forma de combatir a un monstruo? Otro con el mismo nivel- _¡Gemini!_

_-Hola Lucy_ -saludaron a la vez, pero vieron los ojos húmedos de la chica- _¿Qué pasa?_

_-Por favor... Derrotenlo_ -miro en dirección al hombre y los gemelos entendieron al instante.

_-Lo haremos_ -hablo Gemi.

_-Pero luego tenemos que jugar_ -acabo Mini.

_-Si..._ -sonrió levemente por la actitud juguetona que siempre tenían.

Los gemelos estelares se movieron y lograron golpear al hombre. Tras eso se trasformaron en el golpeado enemigo, que al verse a si mismo primero quedo sorprendido pero luego sonrió satisfecho, sin duda estos tres chicos se volverían sus favoritos. El espíritu estelar alzo las manos en dirección al enemigo, atacándolo con una esfera negra que exploto. Pero... Fueron golpeados por el mismo ataque desde otro punto.

_-Aunque tengan mis poderes y conocimientos, no tienen mi experiencia_ -menciono volviendo a golpearlos.

Aguantaron un rato, pero acabaron por desvanecerse igual que Taurus. "Ya no... Si aun con su mismo poder no lo vencimos..." Lucy cayo rendida al piso, cubriendo su rostro con las manos y dejando escapar unas lágrimas silenciosas.

_-¡Unison Raid!_ -gritaron los dos de Sabertooth.

Lucy y el enemigo miraron en dirección a los chicos. Estaban de espaldas entre ellos, uniendo sus brazos y generando un potente rayo de luz y sombras dirigido hacia el hombre de ojos rojos, pero antes de que fuera golpeado por eso, entremedio y escondidos iban un rayo negro y otro blanco que fueron los atacantes.

_-Ya esta..._ -suspiro Rogue.

_-Si se puede levantar luego de eso... No hay forma de vencerlo_ -Sting observo como el cuerpo caía hacia atrás.

Caminaron hacia donde estaba Lucy y ella alzo la vista hacia ambos. El rubio sonrió de lado y el pelinegro tuvo una pequeña sonrisa también. El lugar quedo en silencio un instante. Tantas preocupaciones... Por fin acabaron, en verdad se hubiese sentido culpable si algo les hubiese ocurrido por ella, después de todo era quien los llevo ahí.

_-Vamos_ -dijo Sting girándose.

_-No_ -pero no fue ninguno de los otros dos quien lo dijo.

_-¡Imposible!_ -Rogue se giro también y una explosión los envolvió a los tres.

Escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Ya no tenían fuerzas, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. El límite de Lucy no eran dos llaves doradas, pero todavía no estaba al 100%. Los pasos se detuvieron delante de los tres, tendidos sin poder hacer nada.

_-A partir de ahora pertenecerán a mi Gremio, Lobos rojos_ -afirmo extendiendo una mano hacia Sting- _sus marcaras será eliminadas y en su lugar tendrán la que corresponde_ -lanzo un destello oscuro y en el lugar de la marca de Sting donde antes estaba la de Sabertooth, ahora estaba un lobo rojo aullando a la luna de color blanco- _en esta pelea me demostraron que en verdad tienen talento, nunca me habían golpeado de esta manera y aun menos vi a dos llaves doradas_ -se detuvo frente a Lucy e hizo lo mismo que con Sting, pero sin dejarle el mismo color, un lobo rojo estaba en su mano derecha- _y no sólo tienes dos... ¡Sino 10!_ -camino hacia Rogue y lo mismo sucedió sólo que una marca de color negro- _unos magos magníficos... Y aun no llegan a su máximo potencial, pero tranquilos, yo los llevare al límite. Ahora forman parte del mayor Gremio Oscuro... Yo soy su Maestro, Ankoku. Y ustedes son mis magos._

Una lágrima traicionera escapo por la mejilla de Lucy. Una de las cosas que más apreciaba... La marca de su Gremio, la que había conseguido gracias a Natsu, la que mostraba orgullosa de llevarla... Ya no estaba, había sido reemplazada por la horrible marca de un Gremio Oscuro. Y aunque no quería quedarse allí, tampoco veía la forma de marcharse. Ese tipo les había dado una paliza él solo a los tres, no tenían posibilidades de huir y aunque lo hicieran, estaba segura de que los encontraría y mataría a ellos junto a las personas con las que estuvieran, no podía arriesgar a sus amigos... "Lo siento... Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Levy-chan... Todos... Los amo."

_-Ah, olvide mencionarlo_ -agrego Ankoku- _si intentan algo, me da igual si lo consiguen o no. Acabare con sus Gremios y amigos. Intenten escapar y aunque se acaben quedando aquí... Sus amigos ya no estarán en este mundo. ¿Soy claro?_ -espero una respuesta y al no obtenerla se enfureció- _¡Respondan!_

_-S-si..._ -murmuraron los tres a tiempos distintos.

_-Me alegro_ -dicho eso se marcho.

Y ellos quedaron ahí, sin poder hacer nada. El orgullo de Sting estaba herido, al igual que el de Rogue. El rubio apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que si seguía así acabaría por quebrarse los dientes y aunque las controlara, las lágrimas amenazaba con salir. Ya no vería a su amigo, ya no podría cumplir su promesa... Rogue estaba en la misma situación, no apretaba los dientes pero se torturaba mentalmente. Tampoco vencería a Gajeel ni volvería a ver a Frosh.

_-Lo siento... Yo los metí en esto... Fui una idiota y ahora todos... Yo..._ -sollozaba la Heartfilia, al no obtener respuesta supuso que la odiaban- _lo siento..._

_-Tranquila_ -para su sorpresa Sting le hablo con una sonrisa triste- _sólo tenemos que hacernos más fuertes y así los venceremos a todos. No suena tan mal eso de la Lost Magic. ¿Verdad?_

_-Sting..._ -quizás al menos con su compañía no se sentiría tan mal, era como una copia de Natsu incluso en el optimismo- _¡Si!_

_-Mejoraremos, además así podremos proteger a nuestros Gremios_ -concordó Rogue- desde las sombras, perfecto para mi.

_-Chicos... Gracias, por todo_ -una última lágrima corrió por el rostro de Lucy, que cerro los ojos. "Lo siento amigos, pero parece que a partir de ahora... Yo si estaré muerta para ustedes. No se preocupen, los cuidare sin que lo sepan. Y ya tengo dos nuevos amigos, estaré bien... Estaré bien..."

...

_-¡Lucy!_ -grito a todo pulmón, pero parecía no ser suficiente- _¡LUCY!_

El cuarto día. Llevaba ya cuatro días buscándola pero nada, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. En cuanto salió a buscarla siguió su aroma pero extrañamente se perdía luego de un rato, en un punto se perdía cuando se mezclaba con otros dos aromas desconocidos para él. ¿Y si la secuestraron? ¿Y si la torturaron? ¿O la mataron? ¡No! Lucy estaba viva y buscándolo a él también, en el peor de los casos luchando por volver a su lado. Si supiera que había perdido esa lucha...

_-La chica a la que buscas..._ -una voz le hablo, una voz femenina- _...esta muerta._

El cuerpo de Natsu se paralizo pero a la vez se encendió en llamas. Cerro las manos en puños y apretó sus dientes con fuerzas. Lo mataría... Mataría al culpable, ni siquiera le daría tiempo a dar explicación alguna. Levanto la vista hacia la muchacha, estaba llena de odio y amenaza. Pero en lugar de asustarse, lo miro indiferente. ¿No sabia con quien se metía? No, no era eso, lo tenia bien claro. Pero ella acostumbraba a tratar con alguien más peligroso incluso, estaba acostumbrada a las miradas asesinas de Ankoku.

_-Mientes_ -siseo el Dragneel.

_-Imagine que no me creerías, así que traje esto_ -saco algo de un bolsillo y se lo lanzo.

_-¿El látigo de Lucy...?_ -estaba allí en sus manos, lo reconocía donde fuera, tenia su olor aunque fuera mezclado con otros- _¿¡Dónde esta!? ¿¡Cómo lo conseguiste!?_

_-Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Natsu Dragneel_ -sin responder nada ni decir nada más, desapareció.

_-Maldita... ¿¡Dónde esta Lucy!?_ -grito al aire, más fuerte que nunca.

Pero sus preguntas no serían respondidas... El látigo no sólo tenia el aroma de su novia, también olía a sangre. Lucy estaba... No, Lucy no estaba y ese era el problema. Detrás de él el viento soplo y algo cayo a su lado. Eran sus ropas... ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? Pero eso ya daba igual, junto la falda, top y chaleco de su amada y los apretó con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible? Maldición... La había estado buscando por días, no tenían derecho de robársela... Él la amaba, más que a ninguna otra cosa. Nadie en el mundo tenia derecho a robarle lo más preciado. Lo pagarían, así tardara días, meses o años lo pagarían... Sabia que no habían sido los tipos de antes, sus aromas eran distintos. Pero ese era otro problema, aquella mujer desapareció sin siquiera dejar un rastro de olor. Y era distinto a los otros dos que se habían juntado con Lucy. Entre las ropas encontró un papel, tenia un lobo rojo aullando a la luna bajo la escritura "Lobos rojos", eran los culpables.

_-Te amo... Ahora y siempre. Te juro que no quedara sin más..._ -juro a su novia ahora muerta- _me ocupare de cazarlos. Lucy... Acabare con todos los Lobos rojos._

...

_-¿Estas bien?_ -pregunto Sting.

_-Si_ -le respondió no muy segura.

Los tres se habían cambiado, habían tenido que entregar todas sus pertenencias. Entrego sus ropas y látigo, no quería deshacerse de él porque siempre lo había tenido pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo había perdido todo, ya no le quedaba nada. Aunque al menos conservaba sus llaves, claro, eso era vital si el hombre quería mejorarla como maga celestial. Ahora vestía un short, una camiseta de manga 3/4 y unas botas altas hasta las rodillas, todo negro. Se sentía extraño tener todos esas prendas oscuras... Sting por su parte llevaba un pantalón simple, un chaleco sin camisa y sus mismos zapatos, también todo negro. Rogue llevaba casi lo mismo de siempre, pantalón, camiseta, capa y calzado. ¿Hace falta decir de que color?

_-Bien, oficialmente pueden decir orgullosos que son magos de Lobos rojos_ -Ankoku rió emocionado, mientras que ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarlo ni a demostrar emoción.

La vida tal y como la conocían se había terminado. Fue en ese momento que Lucy se pregunto que es la vida en si, para ella era ser feliz junto a sus amigos y amado. ¿Entonces significaba que estaba muerta ya? O simplemente estaba no viva. Fuera como fuera, ya no tenían vuelta atrás. Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney, miembros de Lobos rojos, mayor Gremio Oscuro.

* * *

¿Saben que mientras escribía cerré sin querer sin guardar? e_e  
Por suerte fue poco porque hacia un ratito había guardado Uff...

¡Bueno! Por fin actualice este Fic, intentare no demorarme demasiado a la próxima (Ni en este o algún otro) .

¿Qué les pareció? Natsu sin saberlo juro acabar hasta con Lucy "todos los Lobos rojos" :c  
Pero es obvio que cuando se de cuenta no le hará daño. Sin embargo... ¿Y Lucy?  
Todo esto es como una vuelta al pasado porque en el primer cap se ve que están Lucy, Sting e Igneel... A Lu le ordenan matar a Natsu y ataca... ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Cómo se llega a eso?

Lalalala~ Los dejo n.n  
Ah y feliz día de los inocentes, cuidado con las bromas (Yo digo eso pero soy de las que hacen xDD) Intentare hacer un pequeñito One-shot de este día, si me sale... Tengo la suerte de que como vivo haciendo bromas, puedo basarme en alguna Jojojo Ah no, eso es de Navidad D:

Bye Bye  
PD: ¿Review?


	4. Mi luz de calor

Me tarde mil años en actualizar y pido perdóon x.x

Pero me metí en los otros Fics y bueno, me distraje :$  
¡Lo siento! Tienen derecho a quejarse diciendo "Ya era hora" más de eso es agresión (?) Ok, no .

PD: Cree una pág en FaceBook para quienes les interese, busquen- Aankaa FanFiction

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Mi luz de calor**

El tiempo fue pasando, nada se había logrado por llevar a Lucy de vuelta a Fairy Tail, ni siquiera una pista. En el Gremio estaban destrozados, principalmente Natsu... El mago al principio no comía, no iba a su casa y se la pasaba en la de su novia, dejo de hacer líos y de hablar con la mayoría, incluso dejo de sonreír. Estaba en una situación lamentable y sus amigos no conseguían avances.

_-Natsu. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una misión?_ -le propuso un día Erza, ya habían pasado tres semanas- _quizás podamos encontrar pistas, buscaremos alguna cerca del sitio donde... Bueno, tú sabes._

_-Hmm..._ -no respondía nada realmente, lo que les hizo pensar que no aceptaría- _como quieras_ -acabo por decir finalmente.

_-Bien, iremos a esta_ -le enseño una misión que se veía sencilla pero podía volverse peligrosa, intentarían que no- _ve a prepararte, saldremos mañana a la mañana._

_-Bien..._ -se fue arrastrando los pies prácticamente.

Erza suspiro y fue a sentarse a la barra, cruzando los brazos sobre la misma. Todo el tiempo había sido así... Las primeras dos semanas la había estado buscando desesperadamente, hasta que el Maestro lo obligo a volver, por las malas. Por lo que hacia una semana que estaba de esa forma y deprimiendo a todos por donde iba.

_-Levy. ¿Qué averiguaste?_ -preguntaba el Maestro a la maga de escritura.

_-Nada... No hay nada sobre los Lobos Rojos, es como si no existieran_ -suspiro decepcionada.

_-¿Y tú Freed?_ -Makarov miro esperanzado al peliverde.

_-Tampoco_ -admitió derrotado.

_-Maestro. ¿Cree que sea mentira? ¿Qué engañaran a Natsu?_ -la McGarden no lo entendía. ¿Cómo nadie había escuchado jamás de ese Gremio?

_-No lo creo..._ -suspiro pesado- _seguiremos buscando. Hablare con el Consejo._

...

En la guardia del Gremio oscuro la rubia ni siquiera podía permitirse ese comportamiento. Se había vuelto más cercana al dúo de Dragons Slayers, por lo que no se sentía tan sola, pero obviamente extrañaba a sus amigos... A medida que paso el tiempo se sentía más extraña. Quizás fuera por el duro entrenamiento al que se sometía, siempre acababa fatigada. Pero además, comía más de la cuenta. Al menos no era que el Gremio fuera una cárcel, aunque casi...

El Maestro los había dividido en grupos de a dos, obviamente nadie iba a negarse. Rogue tuvo que formar equipo con un muchacho de los Lobos Rojos llamado Raios. Sting con Lucy. Tuvieron que hacer misiones y obviamente, completarlas con éxito. Llego un punto incluso en el cual lo obligaron a matar... Pero Lucy no se encargo de eso, creía que si lo hacia perdería lo poco que le quedaba de Fairy Tail, ellos no tomaban las vidas de sus enemigos. Había comenzado a usar camisetas de una manga larga y otra sin ella, ocultaba su brazo derecho. ¿La razón? Hacia días había invocado a Loke para que usara su magia sobre ella, dejandole una marca imborrable.

FlashBack

_-Por favor, hazlo_ -pedía por décima vez la rubia.

_-No puedo, si lo hago ni con otra magia vas a podar sacártelo_ -no quería hacer una marca permanente en el cuerpo de su amiga y dueña.

_-¡Es por eso! Quiero... Quiero tener algo de Fairy Tail conmigo, por favor..._ -la expresión de tristeza y anhelo que tenia era indescriptible, un tiempo lejos de su hogar y ya se sentía vacía- _Loke..._

_-¿Dónde?_ -pregunto rendido. La entendía y sabia que era importante para ella. Llevar la marca de un Gremio Oscuro debía ser horrible para alguien como ella, con lo orgullosa que estaba de su marca rosa...

_-Aquí_ -señalo su brazo derecho, un poco por debajo del hombro.

_-Bien_ -Loke sonrió, sabiendo perfectamente porque había escogido ese sitio- _¿Quieres que intente hacerla roja?_

_-No... Que sea dorada_ -como el brillo de las hadas.

El líder de las llaves doradas, rodeo su mano con su luz dorada y la apoyo sobre el brazo de Lucy. La muchacha apretó los dientes a causa del dolor y sus ojos se humedecieron levemente, pero no lloro. Cuando Loke aparto su mano, ambos miraron satisfechos la marca de Fairy Tail dorada, imborrable.

_-Gracias_ -murmuro Lucy, escapandosele una lágrima de felicidad. Fairy Tail siempre estaría con ella, no importaba que tuviera que arriesgarse a que la atraparan, pertenecía a su amado Gremio... Después de todo, no es tanto la marca que lleves, sino donde esta tu corazón.

Fin del FlashBack

Recordaba claramente todo. Nunca dejaba que nadie viera la marca, solamente Sting y Rogue la habían visto y apenas fue de casualidad por un desliz, desde entonces era aún más cuidadosa. Les había prohibido ir a sus espíritus a algún lugar donde hubieran miembros de Fairy Tail o conocidos, sobre todo a Loke. También estaba como su amistad con Sting se iba volviendo más estrecha.

FlashBack

_-¿¡Estas loca!?_

_-¡Cállate, es importante para mi!_

_-¿¡Y si te atrapan!? Seguramente ese loco te mate._

_-¿Y qué mas da? Si de todas formas lo perdí todo ya._

_-¿En serio? Maldición, pensé que aún tenias algunas cosas. Esperanza, un futuro, a Rogue y a mi... Aún no estamos muertos. No vayas a rendirte. Te resguardas en esa marca como si fuera tu mundo, pero no es así. Si quieres volver a ver a tus amigos así no lo lograras._

_-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me recuerdas tanto a él?_ -sonaban iguales... Sin ganas de rendirse, mirando a futuro.

_-Si te recuerdo a él y quieres que me vuelva tu apoyo, no hay problema. Pero si vas a estar parada a mi lado para lamentarte y hacer que te maten, no cuentes conmigo. Llora si quieres, pero no es el fin. No es como si fuéramos a morir aquí. Es todo lo que te tenia que decir_ -se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Pero apenas pudo dar un paso cuando Lucy lo sujeto por el brazo, al girarse Sting ella se abrazo a él. No dijo nada ni sollozo, simplemente dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, mojando la ropa del rubio. Tenia razón, no había que rendirse. No podía abandonar ahí... ¿No había aprendido nada de Natsu? Era su turno de demostrar que ella tampoco se rendiría.

Fin del FlashBack

Así fueron pasando los días, que se convirtieron en semanas... Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era el cuarto mes que estaban ahí. Frente a los demás miembros y por supuesto el Maestro, la actitud de los tres muchachos obligados a estar ahí era una, cuando estaban a solas era otra totalmente distinta. Reían, charlaban, criticaban, hacían bromas, se sentían vivos.

_-Oe, Lucy. ¿Estas engordando?_ -comento entre risas el Eucliffe.

_-¡Cállate!_ -respondió avergonzada y algo molesta.

_-Pero hablando seriamente... ¿No ganaste algo de peso? Mira tu panza_ -intervino Rogue. Vamos y él era el más serio.

_-Hmph_ -se dio media vuelta y levanto su camiseta, tanteando su estómago. ¿Para qué? Si cuando se dio cuenta los chicos estaban a ambos lados de ella observando su panza también- _¡Chicos!_ -había perdido la costumbre de usar las ropas de antes, tops y faldas tan cortas, ahora era algo extraño que la vieran apenas así- _pero... Tienen razón._

_-Y eso que haces ejercicio eh. ¿Cuanto comes, gordita?_ -el muchacho rubio fue fulminado con una mirada de parte de su amiga.

_-En realidad... Tengo bastante apetito_ -tuvo que admitir a regañadientes- _pero con el entrenamiento que nos dan, me extraña que engordara algo._

_-Lucy... ¿Tuviste relaciones con alguien?_ -Rogue la miro pensativo y de forma algo seria.

_-¡N-no! La única vez fue... Antes de venir aquí_ -¿En que pensaba el pelinegro? No sería que... No, era imposible eso. Ya lo habría notado.

_-¿Hace cuanto?_ -continuo como si fuera un interrogatorio o él un doctor.

_-Unos cuatro meses..._ -confeso la Heartfilia imaginando que era lo que pasaría a continuación.

_-¿Y nunca pensaste en que estas embarazada?_ -los pensamientos de Lucy dieron en el clavo cuando Rogue dijo eso, por el gesto que hizo el Cheney se dio cuenta de que simplemente ignoro todo aquello- _comes más de lo normal, engordaste, y seguramente te suceda "eso" ¿No?_

_-¿Qué es eso?_ -pregunto Sting sin entender del todo.

_-Supongo que... Quizás si este... Embarazada_ -era verdad, tampoco le había bajado la regla y eso era lo que más le había hecho pensar en esa posibilidad, pero también decidió ignorarlo.

Inconscientemente sonrió y toco su vientre, tal vez llevaba dentro de ella más que sus esperanzas, había una nueva vida floreciendo. La vida de su hijo o hija y de Natsu... Pero no podía dejarse llevar aún, aunque hubieran demasiadas probabilidades de que fuera eso tenían que comprobarlo para asegurarlo. Decidieron hablar con el Maestro, por si mismos no podrían averiguarlo y con la cantidad de experimentos y pruebas que hacían allí dentro una prueba de embarazo no podía ser tan difícil.

_-¿Sabes Sting? Quizás ahora no sólo tenga mi futuro, también el de él_ -le comento la rubia, no podía evitar sentirse algo feliz pese a la situación en la que continuaba.

...

_-Así que... ¿Embarazada?_ -Ankoku, el Maestro de los Lobos Rojos había escuchado toda la explicación y estaba entre curioso y decepcionado.

_-Así es_ -afirmo Lucy seriamente. A su lado estaban Sting y Rogue, prácticamente se habían vuelto sus guarda espaldas pese a que no los necesitara de esa forma.

_-Hay una prueba muy sencilla con la que podemos no sólo averiguar si estas embarazada, sino que también saber si vale la pena que lo tengas_ -¿Si vale... La pena? ¿Significaba que quizás se lo sacara? La expresión de terror que puso fue suficiente para que su Maestro sonriera- _no querrás tener un hijo mediocre, si no vale la pena, es mejor que no nazca._

_-¡P-pero...!_ -no tenia palabras. ¿Era lo único que le interesaba, el poder? Oh, claro, que pregunta... Por algo los tenia allí.

_-Vamos_ -se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, esperando ser seguido por Lucy- _ustedes no_ -les aviso a los otros dos magos.

Y no pudieron oponerse, sabían que no podían contra él y en ese momento la prioridad era saber el estado de su amiga. Si intentaba hacerle algo... Ahí si que no responderían de sus acciones. Se quedaron parados, dándole una última mirada de seguridad a la preocupada Lucy, que les sonrió con tristeza antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.

...

_-Acuéstate aquí_ -Ankoku señalo una camilla de metal, en la que la Heartfilia se acostó sin demasiada preocupación.

_-¿¡Q-ué...!?_ -unas cadenas salieron de debajo de la camilla atrapandola por las muñecas y tobillos, luego una más le rodeo la cintura.

_-Tranquila, no queremos lastimar al bebe aún..._ -ese "aún" no le sonaba nada bien.

Lucy apretó los dientes y empezó a mirar a su alrededor desesperadamente, buscando una escapatoria. El Maestro se alejo unos metros y sólo observo. Dos magos se colocaron junto a unas cuantas palancas y botones, básicamente con eso controlaban la "máquina" que usarían en Lucy. La encendieron jalando una de las palancas y una pantalla apareció sobre la cabeza de Lucy, aunque ella no podía verla. Luego un botón rojo fue pulsado... Y unos rayos la rodearon completamente.

_-¡NO!_ -no le importaba tanto que la dañaran a ella, sino a su bebe, si en verdad estaba embarazada... ¿Qué daño le estarían causando?

Pese a su grito la prueba no se detuvo, lo sabia. Un par de lágrimas se le escaparon y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que todo saliera bien, que nada malo ocurriera... Por su mente pasaron mil recuerdos... "¿No te querías unir a nuestro Gremio? Ven conmigo", lo hizo y no se arrepintió ni un solo momento. "Eso fue peligroso. Gracias, Lucy", siempre estaba ahí para él... "Salvaré a mi amigos. Sin importa lo que pase", "¡Lo detendré! Si este cuerpo no aguanta, ¡lo detendré con mi alma!", él jamás se rendía pasara lo que pasara... "Luchemos. Sé que hay momentos en que es mejor retirarse. Pero éste no es uno de esos momentos. Ahora es hora de hacerles pagar... por meterse con Fairy Tail. ¡ Es hora de que sientan... todo el poder de nuestro gremio!" ¿Ella se rendiría? ¡No! Recordo algo de si misma... "A veces los sentimientos te dan poder", "Lucy, te amo"

_-¡Señor la máquina no resistirá! ¡Esta acumulando demasiada magia!_ -escuchaba los gritos, pero no los entendía en ese momento.

_-¡Debe bajar el nivel de su magia! ¡La chica va a hacer que explote!_ -alguien más gritaba... ¿Hablaban de ella? No comprendía.

De repente todo se vio envuelto en llamas, ya no sintió la presión de las cadenas contra su cuerpo y pudo levantarse libremente. El fuego no le afecto, porque su magia la protegía. Entre las llamas pudo ver a Ankoku y por primera vez vio algo de miedo y fascinación en su mirada. Ahora entendía un poco mejor, ella había hecho explotar la máquina por haber liberado demasiado poder... El cual todavía la envolvía. Una capa dorada la rodeaba, los destellos iluminaban a su alrededor. Era una imagen hermosa y a la vez aterradora.

_-Increíble_ -murmuro el líder de los LR.

_-M-maestro, mire_ -uno de los magos asustados señalo una pantalla. Todos miraron lo que marcaba, dos números: 238 y 280- _debe haberse roto por la magia... El máximo que puede marcar es 200._

_-¿Qué es eso?_ -la voz de Lucy sonó en un tono tan amenazante que ni Ankoku tuvo intenciones de jugar con ella. Ella podía sentirlo... Él tenia miedo. ¿De ella?

_-Marca el poder mágico de una mujer embarazada y su bebe..._ -no apartaba la mirada de los números mientras hablaba, maravillado por lo que decían- _el primer número es de la madre y el segundo el del hijo..._

Esos significaba que el 238 era de Lucy. Entonces... 280 era de su hijo. Pero uno de los magos había dicho que seguramente estaba roto, así que no eran cifras de las que fiarse. Lucy salió de la sala sin decir nada más, aún el brillo de su magia la rodeaba. Camino hasta alejarse lo suficiente y entonces se tranquilizo, por lo que su magia se redujo. Toco su vientre y esta vez ni sonrió ni lloro, simplemente se juro a si misma protegerlo pasara lo que pasara. Por la expresión que había puesto Ankoku supo dos cosas: Primero, lo dejaría vivir y la segunda... Llego a tener miedo de ella.

...

_-¡Lucy! ¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?_ -Sting y Rogue corrieron hacia ella al verla volver.

_-Si, estamos bien_ -sonrió con ternura.

_-¿Están...? ¡Felicidades rubia!_ -celebro el Eucliffe.

_-Lo sabia_ -murmuro tan sólo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

Vieron como la puerta volvía a abrirse y por ella entraba Ankoku, tenia una expresión de seriedad increíble hasta para él. Camino hasta llegar frente a Lucy, que pese a ser más baja que él, mantuvo una mirada retadora.

_-El medidor de poder no estaba roto..._ -dijo solamente- _lo dejare vivir._

Tras eso se marcho, dejando a Lucy totalmente sorprendida. 238 sobre 200... Y más aún, 280 sobre 200. Sonrió y luego se volteo a mirar a sus amigos, con un animo totalmente renovado.

_-Chicos tenemos que hablar, creo que hay algo que podríamos hacer para salir de aquí_ -les hizo saber con felicidad.

...

De eso habían pasado cuatro meses más. Habían hecho un plan, pero les llevaría tiempo, mucho tiempo. Quizás tardaran hasta años... Pero estaban seguros de que funcionaría y valdría la pena. Lo primero era lo más importante, que Lucy y su bebe estuvieran bien. ¡Incluso Ankoku la trataba mejor! Claro, con el tesoro de poder que llevaba dentro era obvio. "¿A quién le importa la rubia? ¡Si su hijo tiene aún más poder que ella!" Había pensado con deleite. Mientras la Heartfilia continuo con el proceso de embarazo, su panza creció y tenia cambios de humor... A veces era más infantil, a veces aterradora, otras era lo más tierno del mundo... Ella misma pensaba que era una combinación de su personalidad con la de Natsu, sobre todo cuando le daba con que quería pelear. Ay pobres de los que peleaban con ella... ¿Las embarazadas son delicadas? ¡Que alguien le avise!

...

En Fairy Tail mientras tanto las cosas habían mejorado hasta cierto punto. Aunque los ánimos estaban mejor, aún no se resignaban a no haber encontrado nada de ese Gremio Oscuro. ¡Ni el consejo sabia sobre ellos! En cada misión que hacían cada uno intentaba encontrar información, preguntaban a los magos oscuros a los que se enfrentaban si sabían algo, pero nada.

_-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?_ -le pregunto Mira al pelirosa. Ella había vuelto a usar sus ropas negras, pero nunca cambio su personalidad dulce y amable.

_-Hace ocho meses que ya..._ -suspiro, siempre había pensado que Lucy estaba viva y todo era una trampa, sentía algo que se lo decía-_ no entiendo._

_-Ya averiguaremos más cosas, tranquilo_ -siempre le decía lo mismo... Pero las cosas no avanzaban.

En ese tiempo algunas cosas habían cambiado en el Gremio, la mayor noticia fue que Juvia y Gray habían empezado a salir, a la misma vez que Lucy y Natsu prácticamente. Al parecer el mago de hielo decidió que también era hora de que se pusiera las pilas y aceptar lo que sentía. Pero mayor fue la noticia al saber que Juvia estaba embarazada... La fiesta que se había armado, hasta que Juvia recordó que faltaba alguien allí. A Gajeel y Levy se les veía desaparecer un día entero pero siempre negaban que salían juntos. Y él... Tan sólo la extrañaba a ella. Así paso otro año... Y el parto de Juvia.

...

El día que Lucy dio a luz, todo fue un revuelo en el edificio del Gremio. No era como si todos los días ocurra algo así, mucho menos en ese lugar. Pero no era tanto esa la noticia, sino que el Maestro estaba ansioso por el parto e hizo que tres magos con conocimientos en medicina lo atendieran, como llegaran a perder a su preciosa joya... Los mataría él mismo. Para fortuna de todos, el parto fue un éxito. El bebe fue una niña y Lucy no dudo al ponerle un nombre, Nashi. ¿Por qué? Porque era la combinación de los nombres de sus padres. La pequeña tenia cabellos rosados igual que su padre, pero los ojos chocolate de su madre. Tenia una hermosa sonrisa y aunque a veces su magia se salía de control y causaba un destrozo, nadie le hacia nada. Se había vuelto la protegida de Lucy, Sting, Rogue y el mismo Ankoku, según él cuando creciera esa niña sería oro puro.

Mientras, todos se sometían a duros entrenamientos. La magia de los DS y Lucy evoluciono al punto en que en comparación a antes, su antigua magia era nada. Así fueron como pasaron los años. Siete años y cinco meses exactamente desde la desaparición de los tres magos.

...

_-Ya va siendo hora ¿No?_ -Rogue sonreía con los brazos cruzados.

_-El momento llego por fin... Tardamos años_ -Sting con las manos en los bolsillos sonreía igualmente.

_-Pero ahora estamos preparados, nos iremos de aquí. No sin antes arreglar algo_ -Lucy con una mano en la cadera tenia una mirada más viva y esperanzada que antes, sonriendo.

_-¡Mami! ¿Es hora del juego? ¿Vamos a ir con papi?_ -Nashi sonreía tan alegre e inocente como siempre, mirando a su madre con ansias.

_-Si, amor. Es hora de ir con papi_ -siempre le había dicho que su padre y ellas jugaban un juego y acabaría cuando tuviera edad suficiente así como su poder, ahora era momento de demostrar todo.

Todos habían cambiado en algo en los últimos años. Rogue en su mayoría había cambiado en personalidad y poder, aunque sus ropas también lo hicieron claro y su cabello era unos centímetros más largo. Ahora su vestimenta era totalmente negra con rojo, la capa por supuesto nunca le faltaba. Sting usaba el cabello igual que siempre, pero también su carácter cambio. Su ropa era parecida a la de antes, cambiando los colores por negro, rojo y blanco. Lucy poseía el cabello hasta la cintura, atado en una coleta poco antes de que acabe. Sus prendas eran blancas, rojas, doradas y algo de negro. Su magia se había vuelto increíble y cualquiera temblaba cuando la usaba. Y Nashi... Se había vuelto una hermosa muchacha de casi siete años. Su cabello rosa llegaba a la altura de la cintura, sus ojos de color chocolate siempre estaban alegres y la sonrisa era algo característico en ella, igual a la de su padre. Además su magia era algo increíble... Era difícil de explicar pero básicamente era como la Dragon Slayer Definitiva.

_-¡Bien! Ankoku-san ya me molesta_ -festejo la pelirosa.

_-Pero recuerda bien como es el juego... ¿Si? Sólo hay una oportunidad de ganar_ -Lucy le guiño un ojo y sonrió.

_-Lo sé, pero estoy contigo y los tíos Sting y Rogue_ -nada iba a borrar lo optimista que era. Y era tan inteligente para su edad, que era increíble, pero eso no le sacaba lo infantil.

...

_-¿Los... Lobos Rojos?_ -Natsu paro el puño a pocos centímetros del rostro del mago al que estaba golpeando.

_-Si... Ellos se encargaran de matarte... Coff..._ -tosió sangre pero la sonrisa de superioridad no desapareció de su rostro- _a ti y tus amigos... Morirán... Todos..._

_-¿Ah? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que alguien puede matarnos?_ -el pelirosa se había vuelto realmente fuerte en los últimos años, además de ser un mago S se podía decir que incluso supero a Gildarts hace tiempo. Todo porque justamente tenia cuentas pendientes con ese dichoso Gremio Oscuro.

_-Nuestra élite... Ni los Magos Santos podrían contra ellos..._ -hablaba cada vez más bajo y con mayor dificultad.

_-Ahora me dirás todo de esa élite_ -lo sujeto del cuello de su camiseta y lo levanto un poco.

El mago sonrió y golpeo su estómago en un rápido movimiento, algo exploto acabando con su vida. Para mala suerte del fallecido, el fuego no le hizo ni un rasguño a Natsu. Chisto y se alejo caminando, por primera vez en tanto tiempo había escuchado algo de ese Gremio.

...

_-Envía a Raios y Rogue a la misión contra los Gremios pequeños_ -ordenaba Ankoku. El Gremio estaba movilizándose cada vez más- _que no oculten de que Gremio son, es hora de que el mundo nos conozca._

_-Como ordene_ -la maga se alejo para buscar al equipo y desapareció por la puerta.

_-Acabaremos con los insignificantes primero, luego iremos por los grandes_ -murmuro para si mismo el hombre.

...

_-¿Rogue sale de misión? ¿Esta bien eso?_ -Lucy estaba preocupada por como pudiera afectar al plan eso.

_-No hay de que preocuparse, es más, es mejor para nosotros que empiece a acabar con los Gremios Oscuros tan patéticos, nos ahorran trabajo_ -cuando recibieron la noticia así fue como reaccionaron, Sting satisfecho y Lucy preocupada.

_-¿Y si no somos suficientes para acabar con él?_ -era la mayor cuestión que tenia, y es que a pesar de haberse vuelto una de las magas más fuertes no podía evitar tener esos momentos de indecisión que más bien era preocupación por si su hija salía lastimada de todo aquello.

_-Lo somos, dos de nosotros ya podríamos acabarlo. Y estamos tú, yo y Nashi. Y esa niña es de las más fuertes, así que... Tranquila_ -él era más seguro y despreocupado, eso era algo que ni el tiempo podría sacarle. Pero se había vuelto más amable también.

_-No subestimes a Nashi o sus poderes, nosotros mismos le enseñamos. ¿No estas segura aún?_ -otra voz intervino, conocida ya para ellos.

_-Esa niña podría acabar sola con Ankoku, que no lo permitas es porque aún es pequeña_ -comento otra voz familiar.

_-Esta bien que se preocupe, es su hija después de todo_ -la primera voz femenina de las tres nuevas hablo- _¿O ustedes no se preocupan por sus hijos?_

_-Tch... Los mocosos están bien, se han vuelto muy fuertes_ -la segunda voz sonaba segura y sin preocupaciones, pero en el fondo a veces las tenia.

_-La cosa es que... ¡No subestimen a mi nieta!_ -la primer voz rió luego de decir eso, estaba tan orgulloso.

Igneel alzo vuelto luego de detener la carcajada, seguido por Metalicana y Grandine. El par de magos los observaron desde tierra con una sonrisa. Desde que Lucy había perfeccionado su magia, habían podido invocarlos cuando quisieran sin correr riesgos de muerte por falta de magia. Y la sorpresa que se había llevado al hablar por primera vez con Igneel, hablaron durante horas y el dragón se entero de que ya era abuelo. Lucy también se entero que su madre había intentado dominar la misma magia que ella y casi la perfecciono, pero murió cuando quiso devolver a todos los dragones a su universo...

_-Refrescame la memoria. ¿Por qué Weisslogia no viene a verme hace tanto?_ -preguntaba el rubio pensativo, despistado.

_-Porque tu papi te castigo_ -dijo con una risita la Heartfilia.

_-Ahm... Cierto_ -recordó que paso cuando el dragón se entero que Sting había dicho que lo había matado, que golpes le dio al saber eso... "Te enseñare a no alardear tanto. Decir que mataste a tu padre... ¡Vuelve aquí niñato! ¡Da la cara Sting! ¿¡Acaso estas llorando!? Habían sido sus palabras exactas.

_-¡Mami, tío Sting!_ -Nashi llego corriendo y al notar que los tres dragones estaban volando en el cielo grito hacia ellos- _¡Hola abuelo Igneel, Grandine-san, Metalicana-san!_

_-Hola Nashi_ -saludaron los tres y bajaron a tierra nuevamente, a saber que habían hablado tan alto para que no los escucharan.

_-Ankoku-san quiere que vaya a una misión_ -le hizo saber a los presentes la menor, haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados y asustados- pero... Es de acabar con alguien... Nunca hice eso... Me da miedo, no quiero ir.

-Tranquila amor, no dejare que vayas -la calmo su madre, pero la curiosidad le pudo- _¿A quién quiere que acabes?_

_-No lo conozco... Se llama Natsu, Natsu Dragneel_ -los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron con terror. ¿¡Estaba loco!? ¿¡Enviar a su hija para que lo matara!? Tendrían unas palabras con el Maestro.

_-¿Pueden quedarse con Nashi un rato?_ -al ver la mirada de la rubia no dudaron ni un momento al aceptar.

_-Yo voy contigo_ -sabia que Sting la acompañaría.

...

_-¿¡Esta loco!?_ -había iniciando la charla Lucy al encontrar a Ankoku.

_-Ah, Lucy. Quería darte una misión pero..._ -inicio hablando pero fue cortado cuando la magia de la Heartfilia empezó a salir a flote igual que hacia años.

_-¿¡Enviar a Nashi a matar a su padre!?_ -jamás le había dicho el nombre del mago, era muy conocido y si lo escuchaba alguna vez seguramente intentaría ir a buscarlo, pero para no decirle eso le había mentido diciendo que era una de las reglas del juego.

_-¿Quién mejor que ella? Es la combinación de tu fuerza y la de Dragneel._

_-Es una niña, Natsu-san seguramente la acabaría sin problemas_ -intervino Sting algo alterado.

_-Nashi es increíblemente fuerte. ¡La Dragon Slayer Definitiva! Sería un problema hasta para mi acabar con ella y eso que ni tiene 7 años aún_ -"Si y no te haces idea de lo que te espera..." Pensaba Lucy al escucharlo hablar.

_-Yo... No envié a Nashi a esa misión_ -pidió la rubia con un nuevo tono y ya más tranquila, pero apenada- _yo matare a Natsu._

* * *

Aish~ Parejas intentando quedar embarazadas durante meses y estos dos al primera vez xDD

¡Chan Chan! Le tenia que dar un final así e.e

Ahora me tengo que ir así que no responderé Reviews pero como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentan el Fic 3 Ojala que el capítulo les gustara~ Al próximo responderé a todo pero ahora tengo prisa .

¡Bye Bye!


	5. Dragons Slayers

¡Directo al cap! Ahora que me vino la inspiración debo adelantar todo lo que pueda xD

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Dragons Slayers**

_-Así que... ¿Lo harás?_ -pregunto en un tono neutral Sting.

_-Debo... Por Nashi..._ -ya había guardado todo, tenia todo listo para la partida.

_-¿Y cuando busque a su padre? Ya vive en una mentira..._ -la pequeña pelirosa era una de las personas más importantes para él, veía el lado de todo lo negativo que le afectara de alguna forma para buscar solución.

_-Algún día le diré la verdad, cuando crezca_ -lo miro fijamente- _ella ira conmigo, no quiero dejarla aquí quien sabe cuanto tiempo._

_-Yo también iré_ -la rubia abrió la boca para hablar pero Sting continuo- _ya lo hable con Ankoku, no tiene problemas mientras acabemos con Natsu-san._

_-Esta bien entonces, supongo. Prepara tus..._

_-Esta hecho._

_-¿Ansioso?_ -sonrió levemente y camino hacia la salida, cargando sólo una mochila oscura.

Fueron al patio donde vieron a Nashi hablando con el Maestro de los Lobos Rojos, sonreía, ignorando a que iban verdaderamente de viaje. Si supiera la verdad... Seguro que haría lo imposible por conocer a su padre y salvarlo, tenia el mismo corazón que él. Ankoku vio a los dos rubios y se acerco junto a la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

_-¿Todo listo?_ -ambos asintieron- _bueno... Suerte en su viaje, espero que estén de regreso pronto, con buenas noticias._

_-Claro_ -no dijeron nada más y los tres se fueron, por ahora lo que necesitaban era alejarse, ya luego verían como encontrar a Natsu y el resto de las cosas.

...

_-Una habitación, por favor_ -pidió el Dragneel a la recepcionista del primer hotel que encontró en el pueblo.

_-Claro. ¿La 104, le parece bien?_ -ofreció la primera que vio que tenia libre. Al ver que el pelirosa asentía tomo la llave y fue a notar algunos datos en el ordenador- _¿Nombre?_

_-Natsu Dragneel_ -la mujer tecleo rápidamente.

_-¿Sabe el tiempo que se quedara o no esta estimado?_

_-No lo sé, unos días seguramente_ -respondió algo fastidiado, la paciencia seguía sin ser una de sus virtudes.

_-Bien, aquí tiene la llave. Cualquier inconveniente que tenga puede venir aquí mismo_ -dijo con una sonrisa tras darle la pequeña llave- _la habitación esta en el siguiente piso._

Natsu se marcho sin más directo a la habitación indicada. Desde que había escuchado de nuevo de ese maldito Gremio Oscuro, había estado de un pésimo humor. Necesitaba encontrarlos y acabar con ellos, necesitaba vengar a Lucy... "Lucy" Suspiro su nombre en pensamientos y entro a su habitación.

_-Ya pasaron casi ocho años... Y no conseguí nada_ -chisto fastidiado- _supongo que debo ir a buscar información._

Era el pueblo más cercano al lugar donde había tenido el encuentro con aquel mago de LR. Con suerte alguien sabría algo que le pudiera ser de ayuda, y si conseguía la ubicación mucho mejor. El pueblo estaba en medio de un gran bosque, pensándolo un poco el medio de la nada sería un buen escondite Y si usaban alguna magia para desorientar a las personas jamás llegarían a su edificio... Puede que no estuviera tan lejos. ¿Estaría el maldito que mato a Lucy? Si era así podía asegurar que le quedaban pocos días de vida.

Así como entro, tiro sus cosas sobre la cama y se fue a duchar. Luego de eso salio nuevamente del cuarto y del hotel, cuanto antes comenzara a búsqueda mejor.

...

_-¿Ya sabes dónde esta?_ -le preguntaba Lucy a un gran dragón rojo.

_-En un pueblo a 10 kilómetros de aquí, al noroeste_ -respondió Igneel- _¿Por qué buscas a Natsu luego de tantos años?_

_-Tengo... Que arreglar algo con él_ -miro de reojo a Nashi, a propósito, haciéndole creer al dragón que quizás quisiera presentarle a su hija.

_-Lucy... Así como tengo una conexión especial con Natsu, también la tengo con Nashi_ -mierda, no había pensado en eso- _sé que Ankoku quiere que mate a Natsu._

_-Supongo que no puedo mentirte_ -suspiro con una sonrisa de rendición.

Nashi jugaba con Sting a varios metros de donde estaban Lucy e Igneel, para que no los escuchara. La Heartfilia le explico todo al gran dragón, lo sucedido y lo que sucedería, su plan. El padre de Natsu iba asintiendo a medida que escuchaba todo y al final cerro los ojos.

_-Así que... Natsu moriría con ese plan._

_-Exacto._

...

_-Ankoku-sama. ¿Esta seguro en que vayan Lucy-san, Sting-san y Nashi-chan?_ -preguntaba un mago dudoso.

_-Totalmente, Lucy haría cualquier cosa por su hija, hará lo que yo le diga_ -dijo seguro de si mismo.

_-¿Y si intentan escapar?_

_-Destruiría sus Gremios y lo saben._

Si, lo tenia todo calculado. Se quitaría una gran amenaza de encima con la muerte de Dragneel, si supiera que su querida novia es quien va a matarlo... Lucy no revelaría su identidad, no al menos hasta que lo tuviera acabado y al borde de la muerte. Es más, sería genial ver la expresión del gran Dragon Slayer al ver quien representa su muerte. Si, sería maravilloso presenciar eso... ¿Y por qué no? Sonrió oculto en las sombras imaginando todo.

...

_-Mamiii. ¿Cuánto nos queda?_ -Nashi iba cargada sobre los hombros de su tío Sting, aburrida.

_-Unos cinco kilómetros..._ -se habían demorado mucho, ya era de noche a esa altura.

_-Quizás sea mejor que acampemos y mañana recorramos lo que nos queda_ -hablo Sting bostezando- _estoy cansado, vamos a necesitar energías._

_-Tienes razón_ -admitió la rubia, ella también estaba agotada.

Armaron con un par de mantas tres "camas" para poder pasar la noche. Nashi soñó con un hombre de cuerpo tonificado, más o menos de la edad de su madre, que poseía el cabello del mismo color que ella y le daba la espalda. Todo estaba oscuro pero él irradiaba una luz especial de calor, intentaba alcanzarlo pero por más que se esforzaba no lo conseguía. Cuando el hombre desapareció se despertó sobresaltada. ¿Quién sería? Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza.

...

E día anterior no había encontrado nada, así que estaba decidido a conseguir algo mejor hoy. Natsu se levanto con prisas y salio cuanto antes del hotel. ¿Para? Estaba casi todo cerrado, aún era muy temprano. Tal vez si tenia suerte (no como el día anterior) algún bar estaría abierto y con gente.

¡Efectivamente! Se había levantado con el pie derecho. Ingreso a un bar algo oscuro y no con muy buena pinta, pero habían tres personas allí. Ninguno de ellos se veía como un mago y mucho menos como un peligro para él, pero con el paso de los años aprendió que a veces las apariencias engañan, así que se sentó vigilando todo y aguardo a que el dueño lo atendiera.

_-¿Qué quieres?_ -vaya, que bien tratan a sus clientes.

_-Un vaso de cerveza_ -dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza recordando el ambiente agradable en Fairy Tail.

Apenas les había avisado que se iba a una misión unos días, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a la poca información que les daba el Dragneel cada vez que salia, con que volviera sano y salvo les era suficiente. Todos sabían que continuaba esperanzado con encontrar algo del Gremio Oscuro que quería destruir, se había vuelto tan fuerte para eso principalmente... "Es por Lucy" Decía siempre Erza, siempre fue por ella. A veces había sentido algo de envidia de Gray, él tenia su familia con Juvia, no como él que perdió todo. No tenia padres, a su novia, un hijo, ni siquiera un tío o primo lejano, claro... No sabia nada de él mismo. Y eso a veces daba que pensar. ¿Cómo serían sus padres biológicos? Porque era obvio que no era Igneel, aunque lo tratara como tal.

Volvió en si luego de que el robusto hombre le pusiera un vaso de cerveza frente a él. Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y se alejo para limpiar unos vasos que estaban casi rozando el negro por la mugre. Pasados cinco minutos el tipo seguía con el mismo vaso, no era de extrañar que estuvieran sucios...

_-¿Alguna vez escucharon del Gremio Lobos Rojos?_ -soltó de repente en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

_-..._ -nadie respondió, sólo lo quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco. Suspiro.

_-Supongo que no..._

_-No son personas con las que debas meterte_ -hablo uno de los dos clientes que había.

_-Ese Gremio... Esta incluso por encima de la Alianza Balam_ -dijo e otro- _hasta hablar de ellos parece un tabú, es como invocarlos cuando los mencionas._

_-Te aseguro que no_ -rió por lo bajo el pelirosa- _los he buscado por años. ¿Qué saben de ellos?_

_-¿Para que los buscas?_ -pregunto el que había hablado primero. De cabello azul oscuro y ojos negros.

_-Mataron a una persona muy importante para mí_ -dijo sin vacilar demasiado- _simplemente voy a acabarlos._

_-..._ -las risas estallaron y retumbaron en el bar, pese a que sólo eran dos los que reían.

_-¿Tú solo? ¿En serio?_ -hablaba entre carcajadas el otro, de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Al ver que no había mínimo rastro de duda en la expresión del pelirosa paro de reírse.

_-Es una muerte asegurada si lo intentas_ -dijo el peliazul- _así seas mago, no tienes oportunidad._

_-Ya vencí a uno, no era tan fuerte_ -a ver si así lo comenzaban a tomar un poco más en serio.

_-Seguro que no era de la élite_ -aseguro el morocho- _no estarías hablando aquí con nosotros._

_-¿Qué saben de la élite?_ -pregunto interesado.

_-No se sabe mucho sobre ellos... Sólo que en total son cuatro personas. Dos chicos, una mujer y... Una niña._

_-Genial, ahora habla en serio._

_-Es verdad_ -afirmo sinceramente- _no sé a que clase de entrenamiento estuvo sometida, pero hay rumores de que incluso podría matar a un mago S sin demasiados problemas._

_-Eso es exagerado_ -si, claro. Quisiera ver a esa niña- _¿Qué magia usan?_

_-Por los rumores todos son Dragons Slayers o algo así_ -los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par- _pero no tengo idea de que elementos._

_-¿Sabes dónde queda el Gremio?_

_-Muchos dicen que esta a 30 kilómetros de aquí, otros que esta a las afueras de Fiore, muchos que esta en medio del océano, algunos que es una nave... También que no tienen edificio fijo_ -respondió, eso no le había sido de mucha ayuda.

_-Supongo que tendré que revisar cada lugar_ -suspiro Natsu levantándose.

_-En verdad quieres encontrarlos, eh..._ -murmuro el peliazul.

_-Si_ -se acerco poco a poco a donde estaban ambos magos- _pero antes quiero ver sus marcas._

_-¿Huh?_ -los dos se miraron mutuamente y se levantaron de golpe.

Un solo golpe a cada uno y quedaron fuera de combate. Natsu se agacho y vio en sus hombros la marca del Gremio que más odiaba. "Iba a dejaros sin más por la información, pero... Supongo que es mejor así" Salió del bar ante la mirada atónita del dueño y se alejo caminando. Prepararía todo e iría a buscar ese Gremio, saldría mañana mismo.

...

_-¡Al fin!_ -suspiraron felices Nashi y Sting.

_-Exagerados_ -sonrió Lucy.

_-Si tú también estas empapada en sudor_ -le recordó el rubio.

_-¡Sting!_ -reclamo, aunque era verdad que no le iría nada mal una ducha.

Entraron al pueblo y buscaron algún lugar para poder quedarse. Encontraron una pequeña casa que se alquilaba así decidieron pagar la renta y quedarse ahí. Eso le recordó mucho a su anterior vida a Lucy... Aunque el alquiler era por día y mucho más barato. De repente se encontró a si misma deseando que Natsu apareciera colándose en la casa sin permiso, para verla a ella como siempre.

_-¡Tierra llamando a Lucy!_ -grito Sting en su oído.

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -salto a un lado y lo miro molesta.

_-Que si vamos a buscar a Natsu-san_ -le dijo cruzando los brazos.

_-¿Natsu-san? Se llama igual al hombre que Ankoku quería que matara_ -comento curiosa, pensando que era una coincidencia.

_-Es un nombre más común de lo que parece, este Natsu es otro_ -dijo rápidamente Lucy- _y si, sera mejor que vayamos._

_-Nashi quédate jugando por aquí o dentro del pueblo, a las seis de la tarde volveremos y te queremos aquí_ -dijo el Eucliffe abriendo la puerta.

_-No vayas a llegar tarde, amor_ -se despidió Lucy con un beso a su hija- _si necesitas ayuda nos buscas o llamas al abuelo. ¿Si? Ten cuidado_ -salieron de la casa dejando a la pequeña dentro.

_-Ten cuidado... Más cuidado deberíamos tener nosotros_ -Sting comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos. Ambos magos llevaban una capa negra para cubrir sus rostros.

_-Vamos a separarnos para buscar a Natsu_ -declaro la rubia queriendo ser ella la que lo encontrara- tienes tu olfato a favor pero entre tanta gente sera difícil. Ve por el oeste, yo iré por el este.

Dicho esto se separaron e iniciaron la búsqueda. Ninguno de los dos estaba teniendo suerte, pero sería demasiado si lo lograran encontrar apenas un rato después de empezar a buscarlo. Sin saberlo, Natsu estaba más cerca de Lucy de lo que jamás creyó, pero demasiado alejado como para sentir su aroma. Salió del pueblo, no tenia un punto fijo al que ir, sólo quería alejarse de la multitud y pensar con calma.

...

_-Bien... ¿Y qué hago yo?_ -pensaba Nashi tras cerrar la puerta de la casa y salir. Ella no iba cubierta, no lo necesitaba ya que nadie allí la conocía. Iba vestida con una falda negra y camiseta blanca, tenia dos mechones de pelo atados en dos coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza dejando el resto suelto, tenia calzado negro, una muñequera del mismo color y un látigo rojo que terminaba en corazón. No era el mismo que tenia Lucy, pero era muy parecido, se lo dio a Nashi ya que ella tenia el que le obsequio Virgo, además su hija era buena con eso- _dijeron que no saliera del pueblo, pero... ¡Seguro que encuentro algún rió! O podría hablar con el abuelo, no creo que me dejen llamarlo acá._

Miro a su alrededor, muchas casas, personas, tiendas... No, definitivamente no podía llamar a un dragón ahí. Camino a la salida del pueblo, caminando bastante hasta lograr salir. Entro al bosque y siguió caminando sin ningún rumbo. De la nada, en medio de tanto silencio, escucho un ruido que le hizo prestar atención.

A lo lejos diviso una cabellera rosa, un hombre con cuerpo tonificado... Era igual al de su sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron más y comenzó a correr hacia él, aún sin saber de quien se trataba. Fuera quien fuera lo iba a averiguar. ¿Por qué lo había soñado cuando jamás lo había visto? A un metro de poder tocarlo, desapareció y sintió una sombra que se movía detrás de ella. Cayo al suelo golpeándose de lleno y pinchándose con una ramita su mano derecha, justo donde tenia la marca de su Gremio en color rosa.

Natsu la observo desconcertado... Y con mirada ensombrecida al ver su marca, más notando el lugar donde se encontraba y su color. Lentamente comenzó a caminar a la niña. "¿Lobos Rojos, eh?" El fuego comenzó a crecer a su alrededor.

...

_-¿No harás nada?_ -pregunto Grandine a su amigo.

_-No es necesario, Natsu no mataría a una niña_ -respondió seguro de su hijo, Igneel.

_-¿Seguro? Ha cambiado mucho en estos años, quiere venganza... Eso cambia a las personas_ -Metalicana intervino, casi seguro de que la vida de Nashi corría peligro.

_-Confío en él..._ -hablo el dragón de fuego- _confío en ti, Natsu._

...

_-Maldición, no logre nada aún_ -murmuraba por lo bajo Lucy- ni siquiera lo han visto.

_-Dios, ese chico si que me sorprendió_ -escucho que decía alguien, recién saliendo de un bar.

_-¿Qué querría de los Lobos Rojos?_ -le preguntaba otro. Ahí la Heartfilia presto mayor atención.

_-Pff... Vengar a alguien importante para él, que tontería_ -algo dentro de la maga le decía que era Natsu, pero aún tenia que confirmarlo.

_-Díganme que sucedió_ -dijo con voz autoritaria parándose delante de ellos, aún con la capucha.

_-¿Ah? ¿Y tú quien eres?_ -ni que fueran a contarle lo sucedido a la primer persona que se les cruzara.

La rubia levanto su mano derecha mostrando el lobo rojo aullandole a la luna. Levanto un poco la cabeza mostrando mechones rubios y sus ojos color chocolate. No tuvieron duda, Lucy Heartfilia.

_-Lo sentimos, le diremos todo_ -se disculpo enseguida el peliazul.

No es que la rubia alguna vez hubiera tratado de mala manera a otro miembro del Gremio, pero desde que hasta Ankoku tenia cuidado de ella y mostró lo fuerte que podía ser, nadie quería hacerla enojar. Comenzaron a contarle todo a la rubia, siendo oídos también por cierto Dragon Slayer escondido. Sting se hizo una idea de donde podría estar Natsu, y no era por el pueblo.

...

"Confío en ti, Natsu" Escucho dentro de su mente, la voz que tanto había añorado escuchar durante tantos años... Igneel. Miro a su alrededor, buscando a su padre, aunque la voz había sonado directamente dentro de su mente.

_-Ay, ay..._ -se quejaba la niña sentándose para limpiarse. Una de sus manos se rodeo de magia y a pequeña herida por la caída desapareció.

_-¿Magia de curación?_ -se pregunto sorprendido Natsu, a misma que Wendy.

_-¿Huh?_ -recién reparo en que al final no estaba sola en el lugar, en verdad el hombre pelirosa estaba ahí parado, y podía verlo de frente- _¿Quién eres?_ -pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

_-Lo mismo me pregunto, niña_ -hacia tiempo no decía su nombre al primer desconocido que se le presentaba, así fuera un menor- _¿Tu nombre?_

_-Nashi_ -sólo dijo su nombre, su madre le había dicho que nunca dijera su apellido a nadie, ya se imaginan.

_-¿Apellido?_

_-Te lo diré si tú me dices tu nombre_ -propuso.

_-No me interesa._

_-Hmm... ¡Dime, dime, dime!_ -quizás fuera infantil, pero... ¡Tiene 7 años!- _o te obligare a hacerlo_ -dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

_-..._ -por un momento quedo con la boca entre abierta, esa sonrisa le recordaba tanto a ella... Nashi lo miro curiosa, con los mismos ojos de Lucy... Apretó los puños y crujió sus propios dientes- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto...?_ -gruño en un tono tan bajo que no pensó que lo oyera.

_-¿Quién?_ -ladeo la cabeza un poco y lo miro desconcertada.

_-Lobos Rojos... ¿Sabes de ellos?_ -cambio de tema enseguida.

_-¡Claro! Soy una de..._ -"¡Nashi!" Se grito a si misma mentalmente, enseguida cerro la boca.

_-¿Qué?_ -quiso escucharlo, aunque ya había visto la marca. Al ver que no iba a decir nada decidió cambiar de pregunta- _¿Dónde esta el edificio?_

_-En el pueblo hay muchos..._ -se hizo la desentendida- _¿A cual te refieres?_

_-No me tomes el pelo_ -él mismo había dejado de hacer eso hacia mucho tiempo- _el edificio de tu Gremio._

_-No soy de ningún Gremio._

_-Mientes fatal_ -suspiro el pelirosa- _hagamos algo. Peleemos, si tú ganas te digo mi nombre, si yo gano me dices donde esta tu Gremio._

_-¡Hecho!_ -acepto sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella jamás perdería y quería saber el nombre de ese mago, así que... ¿Por qué no?- _pero no te contengas, ven con todo._

_-No hay problema_ -haría hablar a esa niña fuera como fuera. Y con suerte sería esa de la élite, aunque no tenia pinta, la imaginaba más adulta y macabra. Esa pequeña fácilmente pasaría por una alegre maga en entrenamiento. ¿Entonces por qué pertenecía a un Gremio oscuro? La veía del tipo de Fairy Tail, que ama a su Gremio y sus compañeros... Se veía inocente, alguien a quien debes proteger y no atacar, igual que ella... "¡Ya basta!" ¿Por qué todos sus pensamientos acababan en Lucy? Ah, claro, era lo único en lo que había pensado por casi ocho años.

_-¡Aquí voy!_ -de improvisto Nashi inicio el ataque, sólo con el látigo de su madre.

_-¡Eso...!_ -Natsu lo esquivo sin problemas y aspiro aire- _¿Quién te dio eso?_ -pero no era sólo el látigo, ella en si misma tenia un aroma parecido.

_-¿Pregunta por pregunta?_

_-Tsk... Bien_ -esquivo otro ataque de la niña, por ahora sólo haría eso, esquivar.

_-¿Por qué te interesa mi Gremio?_

_-Mataron a una persona muy preciada para mí_ -que supiera en que clase de Gremio estaba, tal vez estuviera engañada- _ahora tú._

_-Me lo dio mi madre_ -aburrida de que pudiera esquivar todo aspiro aire y exhalo en una gran ola, que hizo retroceder a Natsu. Aprovechando eso Nashi lanzo una patada que él apenas pudo bloquearla con un brazo. Sujeto a la pequeña por la pierna y la levanto, lanzandola al aire- _bien_ -escucho que decía. Aspiro aire, pero esta vez para otra cosa- _¡Rugido..._ -los ojos de Natsu se abrieron, si era ella- _...del dragón de fuego!_

Pero eso no se lo esperaba. Se quedo ahí parado, atónito. Nashi vio como el ataque le dio de lleno, no se salvaría a algo como eso. Cayo limpiamente en el suelo agachada, se puso de pie y espero a que las llamas se disiparan, pero al ver que tardaba decidió acabarlas ella misma. Volvió a aspirar aire. El fuego era su elemento favorito, por el calor que daba, lo útil y salvaje que era, por como se movía como si bailara o estuviera enfadado... El fuego tenia vida según como ella lo veía, igual que ella. El fuego la representaba.

No llego a disipar el fuego cuando escucho un extraño sonido, no era la primera vez que lo oía pero no se lo esperaba. Expulso el aire de sus pulmones y observo el fuego que poco a poco desaparecía. Al final vio como el hombre pelirosa se tragaba lo poco que quedaba ya.

_-¿Cómo...?_ -el mago la observaba fijamente.

_-Eso me pregunto..._ -las llamas eran como las suyas, no era como si un simple mago de fuego usara el nombre de la magia, en verdad era esa- _¿Dónde aprendiste la magia?_

_-Me la enseño mi abuelo_ -fue sincera al menos- _¿Eres un Dragon Slayer?_

_-Si, igual que tú_ -iba a continuar hablando pero al ver la sonrisa entre divertida y arrogante de la pelirosa no lo hizo.

_-No lo creo._

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Y que te hace pensar eso? Oh, ya sé, te diste cuenta que soy más fuerte_ -sonrió él también, estaba entreteniéndose con todo eso. No sonrió por obligación o para tranquilizar a alguien, fue sincero.

_-Nop. Pero estoy segura de que tú no puedes hacer esto_ -volvió a aspirar aire, Natsu ya se preparaba para volver a comer fuego- _¡Rugido..._ -como lo esperaba- _...del dragón de vapor!_

_-Espera. ¿Qu...?_ -se hizo a un lado lo más rápido que pudo- _¿¡Qué haces!?_

_-Peleo. ¿No hacíamos eso?_ -frunció el ceño confundida. ¿Era bipolar o algo?

_-¿¡Cómo dominas varios elementos!?_ -grito mirando como el vapor al tocar los árboles se dañaban, casi derretían.

_-Mi abuelo tiene amigos._

_-..._ -¿Mi abuelo tiene amigo? ¿Era una broma? Natsu casi cae de espaldas- _¿Cuántos elementos controlas?_

_-Etto..._ -se puso a contar con los dedos. Genial, dominaba magia complicada y no sabia cuanta- _10 creo..._

_-Imposible_ -debía ser una broma- _¿Cuales?_

_-¡Ey! Ya tengo dos preguntas con esa_ -lo acuso señalándolo con el dedo- _veamos... Fuego, agua, hielo, metal, rayo, aire, vapor, sombra, luz, cristal. Me quisieron enseñar más pero ya tenia bastantes... ¡Además con sólo el fuego estaría bien! ¿No? ¡Es el mejor! Tú eres mago de fuego, deberías saberlo._

_-Esta niña..._ -sonrió y rió por lo bajo. Camino hasta llegar a la altura de Nashi y le coloco una mano sobre la cabeza- _no creo que encajes en tu Gremio, ni sé porque estas ahí. Pero no pareces una asesina. ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta y tienes tres?_

_-¡Claro!_ -dijo sonriendo, contagiandole la acción al mayor.

_-¿Eres de la élite de tu Gremio?_

_-Si._

_-Me lo imagine_ -sonrió, algo... ¿Orgulloso? ¿Por qué? Ni a conocía.

_-¡Me toca preguntar!_ -recordó feliz y energética. Natsu vio una versión femenina y pequeña de si mismo como era antes, no podía evitar sonreír también- _¿Qué era de ti la persona a la que mataron?_ -no dudaba que su Gremio hubiera hecho eso, quizás supiera algo.

_-Mi novia..._ -sonrió tristemente.

_-¿Hace cuanto fue?_ -intentaba recordar algo sobre alguna chica de más o menos su edad, pero no se le ocurría nada. Siempre la mantenían alejada de esas cosas.

_-Casi ocho años. Siete y nueve meses exactamente_ -tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que Nashi supiera algo, pero ella no parecía superar los ocho años así que lo dudaba mucho- _¿Vas a preguntar mi nombre, cierto?_ -se lo esperaba, sólo le quedaba una última pregunta.

_-No, el de ella_ -dijo pensando en averiguar algo- _¿Cómo se llamaba tu novia?_

_-Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia_ -Nashi quedo helada en su lugar, sin mover lo más mínimo.

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes algo?_ -la sujeto de los hombros y la miro desesperado, ansioso.

_-¡Nashi!_ -el grito de un recién llegado la saco de sus pensamientos.

_-Tío..._ -la pelirosa se alejo corriendo de Natsu y se abrazo al rubio- _¿Dónde esta mamá?_ -tenia que hablar con ella cuanto antes.

_-En el pueblo, te dije que no te alejaras_ -la regaño antes de posar su vista en el Dragneel. "Te encontré" Pensó, pero no podía hacer nada con Nashi delante.

_-¿Quién eres?_ -hablo Natsu. (Recuerden que los Juegos jamás sucedieron aquí)

_-Alguien que volverás a ver pronto, pregúntame la próxima vez, Natsu-san_ -se dio media vuelta y tomo a Nashi en brazos, haciendo que ella pudiera verlo.

_-Ven aquí mañana, a las 3_ -articulo asegurándose que ella lo entendía.

Nashi asintió con la cabeza, insegura. Hablaría con su madre y luego volvería a ver a ese hombre, tenia varias cosas por aclarar. Sin saberlo, padre e hija se fueron alejando.

...

_-¡Nashi, Sting!_ -Lucy los vio justo cuando volvían a entrar al pueblo, por lo que fue a recibirlos corriendo.

_-¡Mami!_ -la pequeña salto a los brazos de su madre. Aquel DS seguro que estaba equivocado, no podía tratarse de su madre.

Regresaron a la casa antes de lo esperado. La menor de los tres ansiosa por algo de lo que tendría que hablar. Luego de entrar, comieron algo y se sentaron juntos en la sala de estar. No hablaban de mucho así que Nashi pensó que era una buena oportunidad.

_-Así que... ¿Ese era el Natsu que buscaban?_ -pregunto al aire.

_-Exacto_ -dijo su tío no sanguíneo.

_-¿De dónde lo conocen?_ -dio en el clavo, los dos adultos se miraron.

_-De hace bastantes años, antes de que nacieras_ -respondió Lucy, eso sólo le dio más por preguntar.

_-Él... Dijo que estabas muerta_ -dijo en un tono más bajo- _¿Quién era? Era el mismo que Ankoku quiere que mate. ¿Verdad? Por eso lo buscan. ¿Él... Era tu novio? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaron de él? Buscaba el Gremio, quiere ventar tu muerte... ¿Por qué? Él... ¿Es algo mío?_ -a estas alturas fue lo que se le ocurrió- _tiene el mismo cabello que yo... Y la misma magia. ¿El abuelo se la enseño? ¡Mamá, responde! ¿Natsu... Es mi padre?_

* * *

¡Chaaan! ¿Qué dirá Lucy? No puede seguir mintiéndole a Nashi... ¿O si?

**NeePulgaah-Chan:** *Se esconde en un taque de guerra* . M-me demore, un poquito u.u Al menos ya va a entrando a lo interesante xD Y... ¡También detesto a Minerva! o.ó

**LacieHearts:** ¡Claro que no! Pasa que a veces tengo más ideas para los otros o algo x.x Pero como me vino la inspiración y todo lo que debía pasar en este... *w*

**Huachi-sama:** ¡Listo también! Ahora a esperar el 6 xDD Intentare mantener las ideas así lo puedo subir rápido *o*

**Rin Meridisu:** Geniaal =D Me alegra que te gustara~ Este cap me parece que me quedo algo más corto, me da la impresión . Pero mejor que pasen cosas en vez de que sea largo y puro relleno \o.ó/

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Neeh Y este final también lo deje en el aire Muajaja Ahora imagina mil cosas que puedan pasar (?) LOL xD

**MaRu-chan MKV:** Bueeenísimo también x3 Ojala te gustara :)

**yayi:** ¡En cuanto pude! x) Espero que te agradara~

**Yami Krismiya:** Nashi, Lucy, Natsu, todos u.u Al menos la familia esta más "unida" (?) O algo así xP

**maxcron:** Nunca, nunca~ Por más que demore 3 años no va a quedar colgado .

Ahora bien... Pido mil perdones por la demora. Desde que comenzaron las clases estoy mueeerta, apenas toco la cama y me desmayo xD Por ahora voy dejando los deberes de lado (Y así es como hoy casi tengo un infarto cuando casi saco varios 1. No sigan mi ejemplo D:)

En fin, como desde ayer estoy toda con ganas de escribir intentare hacer más capítulos de este y los otros Fics *-* Cosa que si veo que me atraso, tengo algo preparado n.n

¡Nos vemos! Ojala les gustara el cap y muuuchas gracias por los Reviews.


	6. Muere Natsu

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 6- Muere... Natsu**

_-¿Tu... Tu padre?_ -tartamudeaba Lucy ante la pregunta tan directa.

_-Si, quiero saberlo_ -porque significaba muchas cosas, porque tenia demasiadas preguntas y quería al menos tener una cosa clara ya que al parecer nada era como se lo habían contado. ¿Alguna otra mentira? ¿Qué juego?

_-Lucy..._ -Sting bajo la cabeza pero no fue una advertencia, más fue una rendición- _ya no hay caso..._

_-Lo sé, lo sé_ -lo corto antes de que dijera nada más. Se sentía abrumada por todo lo que su respuesta iba a traer- _si._

_-¿Si?_ -Nashi alzo la ceja insegura de si se lo decía a ella o a su tío.

_-¡Si es tu padre! Natsu es tu padre_ -una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, una mezcla de emociones, algunas confusas. Hacia tiempo que no lloraba, había decidido no hacerlo para ser fuerte. ¿Pero de donde saco que eso te hacia fuerte? Era débil, por no poder afrontar las cosas como eran. Por haber tenido que mentirle a su hija toda la vida porque ella misma no aceptaba las cosas tal cual eran. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad era para proteger a Nashi, o para protegerse ella?

_-¿Por qué..._ -haciendo eco a sus pensamientos la pregunta que Nashi le hacia, aunque podría tomar cualquier rumbo- _...Ankoku quiere que lo mate?_

_-¿Huh?_ -eso la tomo por sorpresa, estaba dispuesta a contar todo de una vez pero esa pregunta no se la esperaba- _porque..._ -¿Por qué?- _porque es un peligro para él._

_-Le tiene miedo_ -afirmo la niña- _entonces... ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda?_

_-¿Qué?_ -Sting no comprendía a que se refería.

_-Para escapar del Gremio_ -los dos adultos la miraban atónitos- _mamá... Yo sé que no es un buen Gremio. Ankoku-san me mostró como interroga a las personas._

_-¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuando...?_ -lo mataría, ahora definitivamente lo mataría.

_-¡Espera!_ -hizo que su madre se calmara, no podría explicarse- _si le tiene miedo a Nat-... Papá, significa que es fuerte así que lo podría derrotar. ¿Verdad?_

"¿Lo habrá sabido desde el principio? ¿Alguna vez pude engañarla realmente? Nashi... Eres una niña increíble." Lucy sonrió levemente. Quizás la pequeña simplemente también prefirió vivir en las mentiras de su madre o fuera casualidad que propusiera eso. A partir de ahora no habría más mentiras o secretos entre ellas, le contaría todo, empezando por el plan que ya tenían.

...

¿Tardaría mucho más? ¡La paciencia no era su fuerte! Aunque había que admitir que mejoro con los años. El Dragon Slayer se encontraba sentado sobre el tronco caído de un viejo árbol, ya eran las tres y cuarto y la niña no se aparecía. En cierto modo le recordaba a él, más allá de su cabello o magia, era su personalidad. ¿Cuando fue que tuvo ese gran cambio? Oh, claro, cuando Lucy murió. Tenia el presentimiento de que Nashi sabia algo y lo averiguaría.

_-¡Ey!_ -escucho el grito de la pequeña llamando su atención.

_-¡Llegas tarde!_ -se giro hacia ella y la vio corriendo hasta alcanzarlo.

_-Tuve unos problemas_ -"Dos para ser exactos." Pensó recordando la lucha que tuvo con su madre y su tío para que aguardaran escondidos. Sucedía que quería que tuvieran una entrada épica, genial. Cuando escucharan que ella decía "Lucy es mi madre" tendrían que mostrarse con una actitud típica de películas. Si, infantil, pero bueno no dejaba de ser una niña.

_-¿Vas a contarme que sabes de tu Gremio? ¿Y de Lucy?_ -fue directo al grano, como siempre.

_-A eso vine_ -Natsu no capto porque el cambio de actitud del día anterior a este, pero con saber la verdad se contentaba.

_-¿Dónde se ubica el edificio?_ -sintió que con eso iniciaba un interrogatorio, pero mejor así.

_-A once kilómetros al sureste de aquí_ -respondió sencillamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Tan fácil?" El Dragneel comenzó a sospechar si no sería una mentira, nadie entregaría a su Gremio tan fácil y menos de un día para otro- _¿Quién es su Maestro?_

_-Se llama Ankoku._

_-¿Pertenecen a la Alianza Balam?_

_-¿A la que?_

_-No importa. ¿Sus magos son fuertes?_

_-Los mejores, todos ellos tienen grandes habilidades._

_-¿Cuantos más hay en la élite del Gremio?_

_-Tres más._

_-¿Vinieron contigo al pueblo?_

_-Dos de ellos si._

_-¿El otro?_

_-Esta en una misión._

_-¿Quién era el tipo de ayer?_

_-Mi tío, Sting._

_-¿Cómo se llama tu abuelo?_

Lo observo, si decía eso ya se iría por el desagüe su plan. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y empezó a correr. Escucho el grito de Natsu molesto. La perseguía, perfecto. Acabaron por llegar a una zona del bosque con menos árboles, pero Nashi continuo corriendo... Sin poder ser perseguida por su padre.

Un gran estruendo hizo que la atención de Natsu se centrara en otra cosa, pero fue el temblor en la tierra lo que le hizo detenerse. Veía a la niña que continuaba alejándose y tuvo la intención de seguirla pero el fuerte viento que le llego desde detrás causo que se volteara, sólo para encontrarse con una escena totalmente fuera de su imaginación...

...

_-La diversión debe estar por comenzar... Sera mejor que me apresure_ -la sonrisa macabra de Ankoku era imposible de ver oculta en las sombras.

...

El mago de fuego observaba atónito la escena delante de él, le resultaba incomprensible, imposible... ¿Cómo era que esas personas estaban ahí? Y además juntas, como si se conocieran desde hacia tiempo. Se sentía observado por tres pares de ojos y es que así era.

_-Lucy... Igneel..._ -susurro los nombres de dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, mientras que no lograba comprender que hacia ese chico rubio allí- _¿Sting...?_

Ninguno de ellos respondió, simplemente lo observaron comprendiendo la confusión del muchacho, era normal luego de todo lo que había pasado. Sting sonreía altaneramente, el entendía todo mientras que le gustaba ver a ese mago que tanto admiraba en el pasado sin entender nada de lo que sucedía ahí. El gran dragón de fuego lo miraba con ojos nostálgicos, era increíble como esos ojos transmitían tanto sin simular ningún gesto en su cara. Y Lucy... Ella lo miraba dulcemente, sintiendo algo de tristeza y pena, cosa que noto Natsu. ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¡Por favor, hacia más de siete años que no la veía! Y para colmo la creía muerta.

_-¿Cómo...? N-no lo entiendo... Tú..._ -no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse.

Quería entenderlo, quería saber como es que Lucy estaba viva ahí, delante de él sonriendole. Quería saber como es que conocía a Igneel, la historia detrás de eso. Y porque el rubio estaba con ellos... Eso le causo rabia. ¿Por qué era ese tipo y no él? No era su lugar, se lo había robado a él. Debería ser quien estuviera parado junto a su padre y la chica a la que no pudo volver a expresar sus sentimientos una vez más, cuanto la amaba. Deseo sacarlo de un golpe y tomar su lugar, pero ahora estaba paralizado, no comprendía nada.

_-Natsu-san se ve confundido_ -se mofo el rubio viéndolo divertido, pero el mencionado no veía el lado gracioso.

_-Es normal_ -defendió el dragón rojo a su hijo. Su voz... Hacia 21 años que no lo escuchaba, un montón de recuerdos llegaron de repente a su mente haciendo que se sintiera débil, como el niño que era antes.

Pero aun había una voz que deseaba escuchar, esa que lo hacia sentir tranquilo antes, de esa chica que con sólo una sonrisa le alegraba el día. La miro y ella no había cambiado la expresión, pero esa no era la sonrisa que deseaba ver, era una triste mientras que él quería la alegre de siempre, quería a su Lucy de vuelta.

_-¿Hm? Ya viene_ -comento Sting mirando el cielo que se nublaba de una forma rápida y anormal.

_-Lucy_ -la llamo Igneel, a lo que ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza levemente- _ten cuidado._

¿Cuidado? ¿De qué? ¿Qué pasaba? Cada vez estaba más confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas y buscaba una explicación a todo aquello. Abrió su boca para exigir más información, una explicación o la promesa de que le darían una, pero quedo callado al ver que la sonrisa de Lucy cambiaba, ahora era más tierna y dulce.

_-Tranquilo Natsu_ -y así lo hizo, repentinamente una inusual calma lo lleno, tan sólo por escucharla a ella diciéndole eso. Repetidas veces había recordado su voz, pero era totalmente errónea a lo que escuchaba, sonaba mucho más hermosa, no sabia si era por el tiempo que había pasado o ella había cambiado su timbre de voz, pero conseguía el mismo efecto que años atrás.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo no andaba bien, su mirada se notaba triste todavía... Quería abrazarla y reconfortarla de lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo mal. Lucy extendió sus brazos hacia el muchacho como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos y pronto los dos se encontraron en un abrazo. Fue tranquilizador, apretó un poco más a Lucy contra él, no deseaba volver a soltarla nunca más, siempre la tendría a su lado ahora. Ella devolvió el gesto y lo apretó algo más, en ese momento podría jurar que una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos. Luego de tantos años... Por fin podía volver a verla, escucharla, tocarla y oler ese aroma que tanto lo cautivaba desde siempre. Sin embargo algo arruino el momento...

_-Mátalo ya_ -una voz sonó en todo el lugar, era de ultratumba y nadie podía asegurar de donde salia. Sonaba de la tierra misma o... ¿El cielo?

_-Llego_ -menciono Sting que había estado observando la escena sin decir nada o mostrar expresiones. Igneel a su lado hacia lo mismo.

_-¿Qu...?_ -pero Natsu no logro acabar de hablar, sintió un golpe en la nuca- _Lucy..._

Poco a poco su visión se fue nublando y acabo por caer en brazos de su enamorada, era una situación irónica, la que solía acabar en esa posición era ella y por culpa de alguien más, no un golpe que él mismo le diera.

_-Natsu... Fairy Tail..._ -susurro al oído del muchacho, nadie más podía oírla, excepto esa voz que antes había hablado. Al Dragon Slayer se le paralizo el corazón al escuchar las palabras de la maga- _yo sólo... Lo odio..._

En esa situación lo primero que hizo el muchacho fue repetir las palabras de la chica en su mente sin las pausas que ella hizo. "Natsu. Fairy Tail, yo sólo lo odio." Así sería la frase, pero no entendía porque. ¿Cómo podía Lucy odiar a Fairy Tail? Ese Gremio que tanto amo en el pasado, así como a sus miembros.

_-Lucy... Te amo..._ -lo había dicho, por fin. Luego de tanto tiempo y creer que jamás podría ser capaz de hacerlo lo consiguió y le daba igual la situación en la que se encontraban, que a ella se le estuviera ordenando matarlo o que hubiera dicho aquello... No estaba molesto con ella, sino con quien le ordenaba hacer eso. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacer que Lucy hiciera ese tipo de cosas? Habían manchado su alma... Si pudiera moverse lo molería a golpes, pero no pudo ser así. Murmuro una vez más el nombre de la chica antes de que un segundo golpe lo dejara completamente desmayado.

_-Mátalo_ -volvió a hablar la voz de ultratumba.

La chica saco una espada que llevaba en la cintura y apunto al Dragneel. Escucho lo que le había dicho y esas palabras hicieron eco en su corazón, por un momento sintió que se rompería en pedazos ahí mismo, pero debía cumplir con lo que debía hacer, no demostró la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. "Yo también." Pensó solamente. Demoro unos segundos mientras era observada por seis ojos, si, seis porque aquella voz finalmente se mostró con la apariencia de un hombre adulto. Lo veía desmayado y tan inofensivo... Le pesaba en el corazón, ella lo quería y mucho, incluso seguía enamorada de él pero esos sentimientos ahora eran prohibidos, ella no los merecía luego de tantas cosas horribles que había hecho. "Perdóname Natsu." Y la espada hizo su movimiento...

_-¡AHH!_ -el grito ensordecedor no provino de la persona en el piso- _¿¡Qué rayos crees que haces!?_

_-Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo_ -saco la espada del brazo de Ankoku, empapada en sangre- _¡Ahora!_

Sting lanzo su ataque, fuerte, directo y efectivo. Pero no fue suficiente, era un mago realmente muy poderoso y se necesitaría más. Igneel rugió con fuerza y un río de fuego salio de su boca. Mientras Nashi había salido de su escondite, pero esta vez no debía pelear, sólo sacar a su padre de allí antes de que el Maestro decidiera usarlo en contra de su familia. Y en eso se encontraba, cuando sintió la mano fría en su hombro, se giro sólo para encontrarse con la mirada más aterradora que jamás había visto. Aún como era ella segura, imprudente y precipitada, no pudo ni moverse del miedo.

_-¡Nashi!_ -Lucy logro rodear al mago con su látigo antes de que hiciera algún movimiento- _¡Vete!_

Tardo un segundo en hacer lo que le gritaban. Mientras la batalla continuaba. El mago oscuro estaba gravemente herido, sangraba y apenas lograba reaccionar a tiempo. Si continuaba así... Utilizo las fuerzas que le quedaban para salir de allí, así como llego, sin ser visto o escuchado siquiera.

_-Se fue_ -afirmo Sting.

_-Nashi_ -fue lo primero que pensó la rubia, como se le ocurriera ir a hacerle algo...

...

-_¿Dónde...?_ -Natsu recién despertaba, se encontraba acostado junto a un río.

El lugar no era acorde a la situación, se veía tan pacífico y armonioso que era la escena perfecta para un momento feliz e inolvidable. Pero no, él acababa de despertar luego de haberse desmayado... O más precisamente de que lo dejaran inconsciente. Busco a su alrededor y vio a Nashi escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Se había torturado desde que salió de aquel lugar. ¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada? ¿Por qué mientras los demás peleaban ella sólo pudo helarse de miedo? Era una cobarde, por eso. Tuvo miedo, estaba aterrada.

_-¡Oye!_ -escucho que Natsu la llamaba pero no presto atención- _¡Te estoy hablando!_ -rugió. Ella levanto la cabeza, con ojos húmedos pero sin llegar a llorar- _¿Qué...?_

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -estaba medio perdida, su mente se encontraba en otra cosa.

_-¿Por qué..._ -iba a preguntarle porque estaba así, pero miro a otro lado y cambio la pregunta- _...estoy aquí?_

_-Mi madre me dijo que te sacara cuando la pelea comenzara_ -murmuro apoyando el rostro en sus rodillas.

_-¿Tu madre?_ -ladeo la cabeza intentando saber si la conocía pero sólo un rostro llego a su mente- _¡Lucy! ¿¡Dónde esta!? ¡Lucy!_

_-¡Shh! Ya debe estar por venir_ -lo tranquilizo sin ganas.

_-¿De dónde la conoces?_

_-Es mi madre, tonto._

_-¿Q-q-ué?_ -¿Lucy tenia una hija? ¿Y quién era el padre? Evaluó a Nashi. Ojos chocolates, cabello rosa, magia de Dragon Slayer, alegre, inocente, de unos siete años... ¡Agh! No se le ocurría nadie.

Nashi suspiro y guardo silencio. Al menos no había sacado el despiste de su padre, debía estar agradecida de tener la cabeza de su madre. Y hablando de ella, sintió como Lucy la rodeo en un abrazo. Tras ella estaban Sting e Igneel.

_-Pensé que venia acá_ -murmuro la rubia alejándose de la niña.

_-¿Quién?_ -no podía ser que fallaran, así que no se imaginaba de quien se trataba.

_-Ankoku, escapo_ -hablo Sting.

Lucy giro el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Natsu fijamente en ella, la boca abierta y su cabello despeinado. Sonrió al ver que estaba bien y se acerco a él.

_-Creo que te debo muchas explicaciones_ -se agacho a su altura y lo abrazo, esta vez no siendo parte de un plan, por simple placer.

...

_-No puedo creerlo..._ -se recostó sobre un árbol viejo, herido- _¡Maldición!_

Era la guerra, definitivamente. No tenían idea de con quien se metían. Los mataría a todos y a sus Gremios también. Ankoku intento avanzar, pero cayo sin poder dar más de dos pasos.

...

Luego de horas de charla pudieron darle una explicación general a Natsu sobre las cosas, pero aún quedaban cosas sin explicar. Por ahora lo que más le importaba eran tres cosas: Lucy estaba viva y de vuelta con el, Nashi era su hija, volvió a ver a Igneel.

Después de que el dragón rojo se marchara y tan sólo los humanos quedaran presentes, todos se durmieron allí mismo, agotados. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Lucy pudo ver la sonrisa en Natsu y Nashi, recostados juntos.

* * *

Ooook, me quedo corto. ¡Pero bueno! Quería actualizar .

Etto... Sé que cada vez demoro más y hoy me dio un ataque por escribir así que voy a aprovechar para hacer lo que pueda xD


End file.
